11:25
by Mr Je
Summary: [Chapter 5's Up]Hanya sepenggal kisah keluarga, cinta dan rahasia. Mereka saling mencintai namun harus terpisah. "Aku sangat mencintai Jeon Jungkook dan aku akan tetap melindunginya apapun yang terjadi." (Romance-drama/BL/GS/Vkook/KookV attack)
1. Chapter 1

**Warning:  
This fict containing GS, boyslove and classical drama  
It was contained by a typos, absurd plot and unreadable words  
This fict was inspired of a classic novel**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **If You Go, Where Shall I Go? What Shall I Do?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **11:25**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Prologue**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.** **  
** **11:25, Daegu, South Korea, 25 January 1997**  
KIM NAM JOON menatap kaca besar yang mengarah langsung ke padang rumput hijau yang terbentang luas di luar sana. Matahari tidak terlalu terik membuat retina matanya lebih nyaman menatap keluar. Namjoon terus menatap pemandangan di luar dari dalam jendela sampai suara decitan menandakan pintu terbuka, pria tampan tersebut mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pintu.

"Namjoon-ah."

Namjoon tersenyum lebar ketika seorang gadis dengan rambut hitam tergerai hingga bahu dan bibir yang penuh berdiri di hadapannya. "Seokjin-ah"

"Senyum pria itu luntur ketika melihat wajah Seokjin yang kusut. "Namjoon-ah, a-aku-"

Namjoon melangkah mendekati Seokjin ketika gadis cantik itu mulai menahan tangisnya. Namjoon kini berada di depan Seokjin, ia menangkup pipi gadis itu dengan kedua tangan kekarnya. "Ada apa Seokjin-ah? Katakan padaku."

Seokjin mendongak, menatap mata Namjoon yang entah mengapa selalu membuatnya merasa nyaman. Tapi, untuk sekarang Seokjin tidak berani merasa nyaman terhadap Namjoon. Seokjin menarik nafasnya sebelum berkata,

" **Namjoon-ah. Aku hamil**."

.

.

 **If you go, where shall I go? What shall I do?**

.

.  
Namjoon berada di barisan kursi paling belakang. Wajahnya memancarkan kekosongan. Matanya sayu, terlihat lelah dan sedikit membengkak.

"Ayah."

"Namjoon menoleh ke arah anak semata wayangnya. Ia tersenyum dan mengusap kepala anaknya itu dengan lembut. "Yes, dear?"

"Seokjin umma cantik sekali ya?"

Namjoon hanya tersenyum. Sementara sang anak menantikan pendapat ayahnya, Namjoon menatap lurus ke depan.

"Seokjin selalu cantik, bahkan **ketika dia menikah dengan Kidoh**."

.

.  
 **If you go, where shall I go? What shall I do?** **  
**.

.

.

"Aku sudah tahu, kau dan Seokjin-"

Rahang Namjoon mengeras, ia menatap Kidoh yang kini menatapnya penuh seringai. "Apa yang kau inginkan dariku?"

Kidoh berdiri dari tempatnya duduk dan berjalan mendekati Namjoon. Ia menatap bingkai foto yang ada di atas meja kerja Namjoon dan meraihnya. "Sayang sekali, istrimu pasti sangat sedih jika dia tahu; kaulah ayah kandung dari anakku dan Seokjin." Ia mengusap foto yang ditutupi kaca itu dengan lembut.

"Namjoon diam. Ia tidak ingin membuat keributan dengan Kidoh disini. Setidaknya, Namjoon merasa harus menghajar Kidoh di tempat lain. "Apa yang kau inginkan?"

Kidoh melangkah sejengkal dari tempatnya berdiri, membuatnya hanya berjarak sesenti lagi dari Namjoon. Namjoon menatap Kidoh yang menatapnya dengan tajam dan penuh kebencian.

"Aku ingin kau menjauh dari Seokjin, **jika kau tidak ingin melihat kedua anak kandungmu mati ditanganku**."

 **-If you go, where shall I go? What shall I do?-**

 **-Scarlett O'Hara-**

"Hai aku Jeon Jungkook."

""Aku Kim Tae Hyung. Panggil saja aku Taehyung."

Taehyung mengulurkan tangannya di udara sembari tersenyum lebar. Jungkook memandang laki-laki

"Senang berkenalan denganmu, hyung."

.

.

"Ayah, aku rasa aku sedang jatuh cinta!"

"Dengan siapa anakku jatuh cinta, hm?"

 **"Jeon Jungkook** , Ayah."

.

.  
"Jika kau merindukanku, kau bisa menatap bintang dan lukislah wajahku disana."

.

.

.  
"Tidak kusangka aku akan bertemu denganmu lagi, Seokjin."

.  
"Singkirkan Jungkook atau aku akan membunuhnya!"

"Tidak ibu!" Taehyung menggenggam tangan wanita itu dan menatapnya dengan mata berair.

" **Aku mencintainya**."

.  
"Jimin, aku rasa kita harus menyelamatkan Jungkook!"

"Tapi, Yoongi hyung. Kurasa-"

.  
" **Sudah terlambat**!"

.  
" **Mayatnya** tidak ditemukan."

.

.  
"Terimakasih Namjoon, kau membuatku lega karena masalah kita sudah selesai. Yah kurasa kita masih bisa bersahabat."

" **Kau brengsek Kidoh**!"

.

.

.

.

.

.  
"Kalian bohong, benarkan? Katakan!?"

.

.

.

" **Hoseok hyung, jika suatu hari nanti aku harus pergi meninggalkan kalian semua, aku ingin mereka tahu bahwa aku sangat mencintai Kim Taehyung. Jaga dia saat aku tidak ada"**

Hoseok melempar surat itu dan mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

" **Aku tidak ada hubungannya dengan kalian!** "

.

.

Halo semua... Mr Je balik lagi dengan Fanfic gaje tentang BTS. Oke untuk sementara main pairnya sudah ketebak atau belum? :v wahahahaha ini terinspirasi dari novel klasik karya margareth mitchel "Gone with The Wind". Yang suka baca novel klasik pasti tahulah sama novel yang sempet di jadiin film ini. Gimana? Bagus? Ini baru prologue dan coba tebak antara V sama Jungkook siapa semenya? Hahah XD dan ada apa dengan Namjin? Ada MinYoon nyempil disana :v At least, I need 10 reviews for the first chapter... So I need critiques and masukan oke? Gumawooo~

 **With Love,** **  
** **Mr Je**


	2. The First Meeting

**Warning:  
This fict containing GS, boyslove and classical drama. Please NO COPASTING OR PLAGIATING MY FICT.  
It was contained by a typos, absurd plot and unreadable words  
This fict was inspired of a classic novel**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **If You Go, Where Shall I Go? What Shall I Do?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.** ****

 **11:25**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Langit mulai kelabu, tanda akan turun hujan. Kim Taehyung melirik langit dan jam tanganmiliknya secara bergantian, lalu ia melangkah melewati semak yang tinggi yang berada di sepanjang jalan menuju taman.

Terkadang pemuda tersebut merasa; menjadi anggota klub musik sekolah hanya menguras waktu dan tenaga. Bagaimana tidak melelahkan, jika kau harus hadir tepat waktu (pelajaran Taehyung yang terakhir baru berakhir pukul dua sementara klub musik sudah mulai jam setengah satu) jika tidak, kau akan di hukum- meniup trumphet selama lima menit nonstop.

Sebenarnya menjadi anggota klub musik bukanlah keinginan Taebyung,tapi karena guru musiknya dalah teman sang ayah dan ayah Taehyung sangat ingin melihat Taehyung menjadi seorang pemain musik handal. Mau tidak mau, Taehyung harus menuruti keinginan sang ayah.

Namun langkah Kim Taehyung terhenti. Indera penglihatannya tertuju pada seseorang; laki-laki berambut raven, hidung mancung dan mata yang bulat besar, yang sedang berdiri lima meter di hadapannya.

Satu…

Laki-laki itu berjalan ke arah Taehyung, begitupun sebaliknya.

Dua…

Kedua pasang mata itu saling bertautan untuk satu detik.

Tiga…

Laki-laki itu tersenyum ke arah Taehyung.

Ketika laki-laki itu sudah melewatinya, Taehyung menoleh ke arahnya. Menatap punggung yang mulai menghilang di balik kerumunan pemain basket itu. Setelah itu, Taehyung kembali berjalan menuju ke klubnya.

 _Ada satu perasaan yang aneh dengan pemuda tadi. Perasaan apa ini?_

 _._

 _._

"Hey, Taehyung!"

Taehyung hanya tersenyum sebagai jawaban, lalu kembali memakan roti isi pesanannya. Kantin sekolah Taehyung tidak punya samgyupsal atau japchae di menu mereka, padahal Taehyung sangat ingin memakan kedua makanan tersebut. Tapi demi menghargai sang penjaga kantin yang sekaligus merangkap sebagai juru maska di tempat itu, Taehyung memesan roti berisi daging, selada, romat dan saos mayonaise buatan Nyonya Choi tersebut. Kim Taehyung pun berseyukur untuk makanan- yang ternyata tidak terlalu buruk untuk dimakan- itu.

"Sandwich lagi?"

"Yah, kau tahu, hyung? Nyonya Choi belum menambahkan japchae atau samgyupsal dalam daftar menu."

Kalau tidak ingat ini kantin atau kedua orang yang tadi sedang 'menyindirnya', sudah pasti tinjuan Taehyung akan mendarat mulus di pipi kedua temannya itu saat itu juga.

"Berhenti bergosip, **tuan-tuan**." Sindir Taehyung; pemuda itu masih memiliki daging dan selada di dalam mulutnya saat berbicara, suaranya terdengar seperti rebusan kaldu ayam.

Jimin- yang paling pendek di antara keduanya- duduk di depan Taehyung sambil tersenyum ceria, membuat matanya tampak segaris melengkung. "Aku tidak bergosip, **tuan muda**."

"Terserah." Tukas Taehyung setelah menelan makanannya. "Bagaimana basketnya?"

"Seperti biasa, Jimin selalu menjadi pemandu sorak yang manis" jawab Suga –yang paling putih dan manis di antara mereka bertiga- sambil memakan spagetti pesanannya, wajahnya memancarkan tampang tanpa dosa.

Mata Jimin yang sipit di paksa melotot. "Aku bukan pemandu sorak, hyung!"

Suga meraih gelas jus jeruk milik Taehyung dan menengguknya sedikit. "Hah, kau datang dan merampas pompom milik Jihyun kemarin lalu berteriak-" Suga meletakan kembali gelas itu tanpa peduli tatapan nyalang ke arahnya dari kedua pemuda tersebut lalu melanjutkan, "Hyungie semangat! Hyungie semangat! Min Yoon Gi hyung semangat!" Suga menirukan gaya Jimin kemarin saat anggota klub basket sedang berlatih.

Jimin kini menyipitkan kedua matanya. "Puas?" ia bertanya sinis.

Suga tertawa lepas. "Oh tentu saja, adik kecil."

Jimin menepis tangan Suga yang hendak mengacak rambutnya, seperti yang biasa Suga lakukan. "Aku bukan anak kecil lagi, hyung."

"Yah, katakan itu ketika kau merengek minta dibelikan lolipop yang dijual di seberang sekolah."

Taehyung memutar bola matanya dengan malas ketika Jimin dan Suga memulai pertengkaran kecil mereka lagi. Seharusnya Jimin sadar betul bahwa berdebat dengan Suga tidak akan membawa titik tengah, yang ada Suga akan memaparkan berlaksa fakta yang dia tahu untuk memenangkan perdebatan. Artinya, jangan pernah berdebat dengan Suga jika kau masih ingin selamat dari rasa malu. Jangan pernah.

Kemudian, laki-laki yang waktu itu baru saja melewati meja mereka. Jimin segera menepuk bahu kedua temannya dan berbisik "Kau tahu?" tidak jelas.

Taehyung menatap Jimin dengan bingung dan menggeleng. "Memang apa?"

Jimin menunjuk laki-laki yang duduk bersama dengan Hoseok, Minggyu dan Hyosang. "Itu yang paling manis di antara mereka."

"Siapa?" gumam Taehyung sambil memandang ke arah telunjuk Jimin mengarah.

"Jeon Jungkook." Nada suara Jimin terdengar misterius; karena Jimin mulai mendramatisir. "Kau tahu?"

"Oh, si anak emas pelatih Park?" celetuk Suga.

Taehyung menatap laki-laki itu, yang ternyata namanya Jeon Jungkook; sedang tertawa setelah Hoseok mengatakan sesuatu.

"Oh, jadi namanya Jeon Jungkook." gumam Taehyung, mencoba mengabaikan perasaan aneh yang ada di dalam dadanya ketika melihat tawa laki-laki itu.

"Dia manis juga ya?" gumam Jimin. "Tapi, kudengar kedua orang tuanya bercerai." lanjutnya.

Suga mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan lalu berbisik, "Ayahnya selingkuh dengan gadis luar negeri ketika Jungkook masih kecil."

"Kudengar juga, Jungkook selalu dipukuli oleh ayahnya." Tambah Jimin sambil membuat wajah ngeri virtual.

"Jinjja?" gumam Taehyung pelan.

"Setelah bercerai, Jungkook ikut ibunya dan mere-"

"Ah sudahlah. Dasar laki-laki penggosip kalian berdua." Gerutu Taehyung ketika sadar bahwa Jimin dan Suga adalah biang gosipnya.

"Ini seratus persen fakta."

Taehyung mendecih. "Untukmu. Untukku tidak."

Suga tertawa pelan. "Jimin benar. Jungkook memang tidak pernah cerita pada siapapun termasuk aku (Padahal aku ini kapten basket yang bisa di percaya) kecuali Hoseok. Dia selalu bercerita pada Hoseok dan Hoseok akan menceritakannya padaku-"

"Yah, dan Suga hyung menyebarkannya."

Suga menatap Jimin dengan tajam sebelum memutuskan untuk mengabaikannya. "Cukup meyakinkan?"

Taehyung tidak menjawab Suga karena matanya tertuju pada lelaki itu. Ada sesuatu yang ganjil dari Jeon Jungkook. Tetapi, Taehyung tidak tahu apa itu dan Taehyung penasaran dengan itu.

"Tapi dia cerdas. Yah, kekuatannya."

"Ah benar. Dia adalah juara pertama dalam olimpiade robotik satu distrik tahun lalu."

"Wow." Taehyung menumpu kepalanya menggunakan kepalan tangan kanannya sambil memandang Jungkook ketika berkata, "Dia menarik."

Mata Jimin dan Suga otomatis tertuju pada Taehyung. "Wow, Kim Taehyung," kata Jimin.

"Akhirnya kau tertarik pada seseorang setelah seumur hidup menjadi jomblo," sindir Suga tajam.

"Aku hanya penasaran dan itu menarik." Jawab Taehyung cuek sambil tersenyum penuh kagum/?

"Kau mengerikan." Ujar Jimin sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

Seingat Jimin dulu, Kim Taehyungg yang dikenalnya belum pernah menunjukan tanda-tanda tertarik pada sesuatu atau seseorang. Ketika Jimin saat ini mendapati Taehyung sedang asik memandangi Jungkook, Jimin merasa Kim Taehyung mulai beranjak dewasa. Terdengar konyol, bukan?

Jungkook, yang sedang asik bergurau dengan teman-temannya, berhenti bicara dan menoleh kearah Taehyung. Kedua sudut bibirnya tertarik ke atas membentuk senyuman dan itu mengarah kepada Kim Taehyung.

Senyumnya…

Misterius…

Siapa sebenarnya Jeon Jungkook?

.

.

.

"Hyung berikan shuttle cock-nya!"

Hoseok melempar shutte-cock yang diminta Jungkook dan bersiap pada posisinya. "Masih bersemangat bermain badminton?"

Jungkook tersenyum dan menggumamkan terimakasih setelah mendapatkan shuttle-cock-nya. "Memangnya kenapa?"

Hoseok menangkis shuttle-cock yang tadi di lempar Jungkook ke arahnya ketika berkata, "Kukira kau gagal tes masuk sekolah untuk atlet bulu tangkis?"

"Yah, kurasa kau mengenalku sebagai seseorang yang tidak mudah menyerah, hyung," jawabnya datar sambil membalas tangkisan Hoseok.

Hoseok tertawa sambil terus membalas tangkisan yang dilayangkan oleh Jungkook, "Well, bagaimana pendapat ibumu?"

Jungkook melewatkan pukulan Hoseok dan shuttle-cocknya terjatuh terkulai di atas lapangan bulu tangkis . Jungkook meraih shuttle-cock tersebut dan menatap Hoseok tepat di mata. "Ibu menyuruhku berhenti."

Hoseok tertegun sejenak sebelum membuka mulut untuk berkata, "Kurasa hari ini aku boleh menginap di rumahmu, benar?"

Jungkook menarik sebelah sudut bibirnya dan menatap Hoseok dengan jahil. "Kau yakin?"

Hoseok tertawa dengan suara sumbang. "Aku serius."

Jungkook meninggalkan Hoseok, pergi menuju bangku dimana ia meletakan tas dan botol minumnya dan membereskan barang-barangnya lalu berjalan keluar. Tanpa sadar, Hoseok mengikuti Jungkook dengan tas dan handuk kecil tersampir di pundaknya.

BRUGH!

"Aw!"

Jungkook berdiri, menepuk-nepuk bahunya, siapa tahu ada debu disana sebelum menyadari benda yang tadi menabraknya. Jungkook mengalihkan pandangannya kepada benda, atau lebih tepatnya orang, yang kini berada di atas lantai dengan kertas-kertas berisi banyak not-not balok beterbangan di sekelilingnya.

Jungkook membantu mengambil beberapa kertas yang beterbangan tersebut lalu mengulurkan tangan kanannya di hadapan pemuda yang kini sedang mengambil sisa-sisa kertas yang berjatuhan tadi. "Well, mungkin kau butuh bantuan, emm.." Jungkook menatap rompi seragam dipakai orang tersebut langsung beramsumsi bahwa orang itu adalah kakak kelasnya, "sunbae?"

Untuk detik pertama, Jungkook tidak begitu peduli akan apa yang nampak dihadapannya sebelum kedua pasang mata tersebut bertemu dengan tidak sengaja.

"Well, aku bukan sunbaemu. Setidaknya belum." Pemuda itu meraih tangan Jungkook dan berdiri sambil membawa kertas-kertas tadi di kedua tangannya. "Aku murid kelas 2-B."

Jungkook berdeham canggung. "Em, yah kakak kelas. Apa kau masuk kelas Park saem?"

"Well, Taehyung lain kali kau harus hati-hati." Itu Hoseok yang berbicara.

Pemuda yang dipanggil Taehyung itu menatap Hoseok yang tadi berbicara, senyumnya mengembang dan Jungkook merasa wajah Taehyung sedikit memerah. Well, itu cukup membuat Jungkook menyipit curiga.

"Kau tahu sendiri Park-saem itu sekejam apa hyung."

Hoseok menyamakan posisinya dengan Jungkook dan merangkulnya, namun matanya tertuju kepada pemuda yang bernama Taehyung itu sambil tersenyum layaknya orang idiot. "Well, Yah aku tahu pasti."

Seakan baru sadar bahwa ada Jungkook yang daritadi berada disana, Taehyung mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jungkook lalu tersenyum ramah. "Aku belum tahu namamu." Ujarnya bohong.

Jelas Taehyung sudah tahu namanya, namun ia mengantisipasi kecurigaan Jungkook terhadapnya nanti.

"Aku Jungkook." Gumam Jungkook dingin, cukup membuat Taehyung sedikit merengut.

Hoseok melirik Jungkook sambil mencubiti pinggang pemuda itu. Tertawa pelan ketika Jungkook menggumamkan bodoh dan sakit. "Yang ramah sedikit terhadap kakak kelasmu." Bisiknya.

Jungkook menghela nafas sejenak sebelum memaksakan senyum tulus. "Hai, aku Jungkook."

"Aku Kim Taehyung, panggil saja Taehyung." Taehyung mengulurkan tangannya yang bebas di hadapan Jungkook sembari tersenyum lebar.

Jungkook memandang tangan laki-laki itu yang menggantung di udara dengan ragu sejenak, lalu membalas uluran tangannya dan senyumnya terlihat lebih tulus dari yang tadi.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N: Sebelumnya makasih untuk review yang terakhir, itu sangat sesuatu sekali bagi jiwa kepenulisan Je. Je juga mau bilang selamat buat BTS atas comebacknya yang uwaoow dan Taehyung ulang tahun ya, makin tua saja :v Untuk chapter besok, Je masih berharap 10 reviews lagi lalalalal~ thanks so much and please RnR**

 **Love, Je**

 **BIG THANKS FOR : varaxiu991,** **Vteo, VampireDPS, taehyungkece, Han Eun Kyo, ,** **Chariever99** , **Tukangrusuh** , **Yuri 21, Ansleon.**


	3. I know You

**11:25**

 **Main cast: Jungkook and V**

 **Support cast: Find it on my story**

 **Inspired by: I Miss You, Ilana Tan's novels, and Margareth Michiels's "Gone With the Wind"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"If you go, what shall I do? Where shall I go?" -Scarllet O'hara-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **11:25**

 **By: Mr Je**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ayah?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Taehyung tidak mendengar tanda-tanda keberadaan ayahnya dimanapun. Setelah memastikan ayahnya benar-benar ada atau tidak, ia mendesah. Taehyung melangkahkan kakinya ke arah sofa ruang tamu, di depan sofa tersebut, berdiri sebuah TV flat dengan ukuran empat puluh inchi dengan home-theatre di kedua sisinya. Taehyung menatap benda-benda itu tanpa minat selagi duduk.

"Hhh, membosankan sekali." gumamnya dengan wajah masam.

Setelah beberapa saat, Taehyung berdiri dan berjalan menuju ruang dapur, sebelum langkahnya terhenti karena suara gemerisik dari luar pintu apartemennya. Dahinya mengerut dengan kedua alisnya yang menyatu. Ia membatalkan niatnya ke dapur dan melangkah perlahan menuju pintu apartemennya. Setelah sampai di depan pintu, telinga kanannya ditempelkan ke pintu.

"Tapi, ibu.. Kau yakin tetap bekerja?"

Taehyung semakin mengerutkan keningnya, sepertinya ia pernah mendengar suara itu. Tapi itu suara siapa, ya? Taehyung mulai penasaran.

"Kookie, ibu akan baik-baik saja."

"Aih, tapi ibu, London itu jauh sekali dari sini."

Taehyung tidak bermaksud untuk menguping pembicaraan kedua orang, yang sepertinya anak dan ibu, tersebut sedang mengobrol. Barangkali yang mereka bicarakan adalah hal-hal yang bersifat pribadi atau privat, Taehyung pasti sudah sangat tidak sopan. Tapi apalah Taehyung jika sedang berkompromi dengan rasa penasarannya.

"Jeon Jungkook, ibu harus pergi. Kau tinggallah disini sementara Hyunwoo mendiami rumah kita."

Oh, itu Jungkook? Taehyung bersidekap. Ia kembali ke posisinya, yah menguping Jungkook dan ibunya mungkin bisa sangat menyenangkan. Ah, pantas suara itu tidak asing di telinganya. Jeon Jungkook, siswa kelas sebelas yang kemarin ditabraknya. Uh, mengingat kejadian itu Taehyung merasakan pipinya seperti terbakar. Memalukan sekali.

"Ibu, kenapa aku harus disini, kenapa tidak di rumah saja bersama Hyunwoo hyung?"

"Ibu ingin melindungimu dari... oh tidak, ibu harus pergi."

Taehyung salah memegang ganggang pintu sehingga pintunya terbuka, membuatnya yang tadi bersandar di pintu kini terjatuh menelungkup. Taehyung mengucapkan serentetan kalimat bahasa Perancis yang dipelajarinya dari ibunya yang galak dan keras tersebut sambil mengusap bokongnya yang dengan ajaib kembali menciumi lantai koridor gedung apartemennya. Setelah merasa bokongnya lebih baik, Taehyung mendongak dan menatap pemuda yang kini menatapnya bingung. Untunglah ibunya Jungkook sudah tak terlihat lagi, jadi Taehyung tidak terlalu malu.

"Hai?" sapa Taehyung kikuk setelah berdiri dan menepuk bagian belakang celananya siapa tahu ada debu yang menempel.

Jungkook menarik senyum tipis. "Kita bertemu lagi." gumam Jungkook kalem. "Kau tinggal tepat di depanku?"

Taehyung berbalik menatap pintu apartemennya terbuka dan kembali menatap Jungkook. "Ehm.. kurasa begitu." jawabnya salah tingkah.

"Bukankah ini sebuah kebetulan?" kata Jungkook. Ia berbalik ke arah pintu, merogoh saku jaketnya untuk mengambil kunci apartemen. Setelah pintu apartemennya terbuka, Jungkook berbalik menghadap Taehyung yang terdiam. Sedang melamun pikirnya tak mau ambil pusing. Jungkook masuk ke dalam apartemennya dan menutup pintu tanpa menoleh kearah Taehyung yang sedang melamun.

.

.

.

Hari mulai mendung, namun lapangan basket tetap penuh dengan beberapa anggota tim basket dan tim pemandu sorak yang sedang latihan. Termasuk di dalamnya ada beberapa penggemar anggota tim basket, karena yah... Tim basket sekolah itu memang terkenal selain karena prestasi tapi juga karena ketampanannya. Taehyung memang berada di bangku penonton, di barisan ketiga dari depan, namun bukan sebagai seorang penggemar tim basket ataupun pemandu sorak. Taehyung sedang menunggu Suga bersama Jimin yang sedang membeli minuman dingin untuk mereka. Mereka sudah janjian makan di kafe langganan mereka setelah ini.

Sudah hampir dua jam sejak Taehyung datang kesini, tim basket masih belum selesai berlatih juga. Padahal tadi panas sekali udaranya, sekarang berubah mendung. Itu cukup membuat Taehyung was-was kalau-kalau akan turun hujan karena pemuda itu lupa membawa payung kesayangannya yang berwarna kuning dengan corak monyet yang sedang makan pisang sambil tersenyum.

"Taehyung, kau bawa payung?" Taehyung sepertinya terlalu banyak melamun hingga tak menyadari Jimin sudah berada di sampingnya dengan sekantung penuh minuman dingin botol.

Taehyung menoleh, matanya melebar sesaat. Setelah pria berambut hitam cepak dengan bibir penuh dan pipi yang gembul tersebut diyakininya sebagai Jimin, Taehyung tersenyum tipis. "Tidak." jawabnya sambil menggeleng.

Jimin memasang raut wajah prihatin, Taehyung jadi ingin memukul wajah itu dengan sepatu converse-nya. "Kasihan sekali. Aku cuma bawa satu."

Taehyung kembali memandang lurus ke depan. "Kalau begitu, aku boleh meminjam payungmu, bukan?"

Jimin mengendikan bahunya. "Kurasa tidak. Aku akan pulang bersama Yoongi hyung dan kami akan memakai payung yang sama." Jimin mengucapkannya sambil tersenyum cerah.

Taehyung mendesah. "Lalu aku bagaimana? Ah kenapa kau mengajakku kemari kalau tidak mau bertanggung jawab sampai aku pulang dengan selamat?" gerutunya dengan nada ketus.

Jimin tertawa pelan, ia mengacak rambut Taehyung lalu tersenyum lebar. "Kan kita akan makan di kafe bersama?"

Taehyung diam. Ia sedang memfokuskan matanya ke depan. Tanpa menoleh kearah siapapun atau mempedulikan siapapun.

Jimin sering menyebut momen ini sebagai blank-tae mode.

Jimin merengut heran. Kenapa Taehyung senang sekali melamun. Mungkin karena terlalu banyak membaca buku membuatnya sering berimajinasi. Taehyung memang sahabat Jimin yang paling sering berimajinasi. Terkadang Taehyung tak sadar mengatakan hal yang mungkin sedang ia imajinasikan dan itu sangat irasional.

"Hei, Jim."

Jimim menoleh, di depannya sudah ada Yoongi dan Jungkook yang sedang asik membaca buku disampingnya. Jimin mengernyit. Sepertinya akan ada Taehyung kedua yang akan bergabung di genk-nya yang aneh. Oh, memangnya sejak kapan Taehyung dan Jimin mendirikan genk?

"Hei, hyung. Hai kook." sapa Jimin sambil tersenyum lagi. "Well, kau ikut makan bersama kami bertiga?"

"Lebih baik Jungkook ikut saja." sergah Yoongi ketika Taehyung menoleh ke arah mereka dengan cepat. "Karena ibunya sedang ada di luar negeri dan tidak ada yang memasakannya makanan."

"Hei, aku tidak bilang begitu." potong Jungkook cepat sebelum Yoongi melanjutkan. "Aku hanya tidak suka makan sendirian."

"Katakan hal itu ketika kau merengek padaku.."

"Restorannya dimana?" Jungkook memotong lagi kalimat Yoongi dan tersenyum tipis ke arah Jimin. Ia melirik Taehyung sebentar lalu kembali menatap Jimin. "Tapi sebentar lagi akan turun hujan, bukan?"

"Hei, apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan?" tanya Taehyung yang tiba-tiba berdiri dan menggendong tasnya lalu berlari ke arah mereka. "Jadi makan ke kafe langganan, kan?"

"Taehyung, sebelumnya. Aku ingin memperkenalkanmu. Ini Jungkook, seperti yang kubilang waktu itu." kata Yoongi sambil tersenyum tipis. "Dan Kook, ini Taehyung."

"Aku sudah tahu." serentak jawaban Jungkook dan Taehyung itu membuat Yoongi dan Jimin tercengang.

Jimin menatap Jungkook dan Taehyung secara bergantian. "Kalian sudah kenalan sebelum ini?" tanyanya curiga.

Jungkook mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Taehyung, begitupun sebaliknya. "Em, mungkin." jawab Jungkook sambil tersenyum salah tingkah.

Taehyung tersenyum kecil melihatnya. Ia menarik lengan ketiganya keluar dari lapangan. "Ayo kita makan, aku sudah lapar."

.

.

.

"Bagaimana denganku?" tanya Taehyung setelah Jimin berkata ia sudah kenyang dan ingin pulang bersama Yoongi.

Jimin dan Yoongi sama-sama mengendikan bahunya. "Entahlah." jawab Yoongi kemudian. "Lagipula, payung ini hanya cukup untuk dua orang."

Taehyung mendengus. Apakah dia harus menunggu di kafe ini seorang diri hingga hujan berhenti? Jimin dan Yoongi pulang bersama. Lalu Taehyung? Mana mungkin bersama Jungkook. Jungkook? Tunggu dulu.

Taehyung menoleh ke arah Jungkook yang sedang asik mendengarkan musik melalui earphone-nya. "Jungkook."

Jungkook baru menyadari ada orang yang memamggil namanya dan melepaskan earphonenya. "Pardon me?"

"Jungkook, kau bawa payung?"

Yoongi menjetikkan jarinya, membuat ketiga temannya menoleh ke arahnya serentak. "Aku punya ide. Jungkook dan Taehyung pulang bersama saja."

"Kurasa tidak masalah." jawab Jungkook sambil menatap Yoongi dan Taehyung bergantian. "Lagipula aku dan Taehyung hyung kan-Aww!"

"Masalahku sudah selesai. Sudah sana pulang. Dadah~"

Jungkook menatap Taehyung, setelahnya tersenyum kecil dan menunduk sebelum kembali mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat Yoongi dan Jimin berjalan berdampingan dengan payung yang menudungi keduanya.

Sepertinya, Jungkook tidak perlu kuatir lagi soal apapun karena tiba-tiba, pemuda itu menyadari bahwa hidupnya takkan sama lagi.

.

.

.

Rintik hujan membasahi jalanan kota Seoul. Sejauh mata memandang, hanya ada rintik hujan dan jalanan yang basah, yang menemani perjalanan pulang ke rumah (itu waktunya pulang kantor). Banyak orang memilih untuk berteduh di halte atau di depan toko daripada menembus hujan deras dan pulang dengan baju basah. Jungkook dan Taehyung lebih memilih pulang menembus hujan daripada pulang larut dan tidak punya waktu untuk belajar.

Jungkook memegangi payungnya yang cukup besar untuk dua orang, warnanya hitam kelam dengan garis putih meliuk-liuk sebagai coraknya."Apa kau tidak merasa kedinginan, hyung?" tanya Jungkook ketika mereka berada tiga perempat jalan menuju rumah. Anginnya berhembus kencang dengan suhu rendah, entah kenapa Jungkook merasa kuatir terhadap Taehyung.

Taehyung menatap Jungkook yang juga sedang menatapnya, raut wajah pemuda yang lebih muda dua tahun darinya tersebut terlihat kuatir. Taehyung menarik senyum kecil. "Aku tidak apa-apa." katanya sambil tersenyum lebar. Senyum lebarnya membuat matanya lebih sipit dari biasanya.

Jungkook mengalihkan pandangannya ke jalanan. Gedung apartemen mereka sudah terlihat. "Eh, aku ingin membeli beberapa bahan makanan untuk sarapan besok. Kau mau ikut?"

Taehyung mengangguk dengan cepat dan Jungkook menarik tangannya ke supermarket terdekat.

Setelah tiga puluh menit berbelanja, Jungkook kini berada di kasir bersama Taehyung di sampingnya.

"Kau bisa memasak?" tanya Taehyung ingin tahu.

Jungkook mengendikan bahunya. "Mungkin. Aku belum pernah memasak."

"Lalu untuk apa kau membeli bahan makanan sebanyak itu?" tanya Taehyung sambil menunjuk belanjaan Jungkook.

Jungkook menatap barang belanjaannya lalu berkata dengan datar, "Entahlah, aku tidak tahu."

Taehyung tertawa mendengar jawaban Jungkook yang aneh di telinganya. "Kau ini, ada-ada saja."

Jungkook hanya tersenyum. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kalau kau belum bisa memasak, aku bisa mengajarimu." Taehyung berkata percaya diri.

Jungkook menatap Taehyung, pura-pura tidak percaya. "Masa? Kau bisa masak? Apa masakanmu bisa dimakan?"

"Tentu saja." jawab Taehyung bangga. Ia memukul lengan Jungkook main-main lalu tertawa, Jungkook juga ikut tertawa setelahnya. "Aku bisa memasak karena Jinnie Eomma yang mengajariku memasak waktu aku kecil."

"Jinnie Eomma?" Jungkook tertegun sejenak.

Taehyung mengangguk. Ia menatap lurus ke jalanan, tangannya reflek melingkar di lengan Jungkook yang sedang memegangi payung sehingga jarak mereka lebih dekat. "Iya, Jinnie Eomma. Dia itu teman ibuku."

"Umm." respon Jungkook sambil mengangguk-angguk.

"Kau tahu? Dia itu cantik dan pandai memasak." Lanjut Taehyung. "Dia juga mengajariku banyak hal seperti menggambar."

Jungkook dan Taehyung berada di depan lift. Sambil menunggu, Jungkook menawarkan permen mint pada Taehyung, Taehyung menerimanya dengan senang hati. "Lalu?"

"Kita tidak bertemu lagi sejak aku umur enam tahun. Waktu itu," Taehyung berhenti sejenak karena liftnya terbuka, merekapun masuk. "Aku sangat sedih, karena. Yahh dia itu sudah seperti ibuku sendiri. Aku bahkan bermain bersama anaknya,siapa ya namanya?"

Jungkook memencet tombol bertuliskan angka sepuluh lalu menatap Taehyung, menunggu lanjutan ceritanya. "Mungkin kau akan bertemu dengannya suatu saat nanti."

"Aku bertanya-tanya," kata Taehyung sambil tersenyum.

Jungkook terhanyut dalam senyum Taehyung, membuatnya tertegun sejenak. Semoga Taehyung tidak menyadarinya.

Taehyung menoleh ke arah Jungkook dengan cepat. Matanya terbelalak dan jantungnya berdebar kencang. Ia belum pernah di tatap seintens itu oleh siapapun. Namun ia menarik nafasnya dan menghembuskannya perlahan. "A-aku, bertanya-tanya. Seperti apa anaknya Jinnie Eomma sekarang?"

Jungkook mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan, tepat saat lift terbuka. Ia melangkah keluar dari lift dan berjalan ke koridor. Jungkook mendengarkan celoteh Taehyung tentang masa kecilnya dan bagaimana ia bisa memasak dengan baik. Ia tidak tahu mengapa mendengarkan Taehyung bercerita menghadirkan suatu perasaan tenang yang menyenangkan di dalam hatinya. Jungkook juga belum pernah merasa begitu dekat dengan seseorang seperti Taehyung. Ia merasa sudah mengenal Taehyung sejak lama.

Ketika mereka sudah berada di pintu apartemen masing-masing, Taehyung melepaskan kaitan tangannya di lengan Jungkook. (Ia merona ketika menyadari perbuatannya yang reflek tersebut.) "Ibuku bilang, menjadi penyanyi itu tidak bagus."

Jungkook menyandarkan punggungnya di pintu apartemennya.

Taehyung membuka kunci apartemennya dan menatap Jungkook. "Padahal itu cita-citaku dari kecil. Aku sangat suka menyanyi. Aku iri pada Jimin, orang tuanya setuju Jimin menjadi penyanyi. Jimin kan sekarang menjadi trainee di Big Hit Entertainment. Uh,membuatku iri sekali. Mungkin aku harus ikut audisi secara diam-diam. Tapi biasanya, saat jadi trainee, kita akan dilatih menari juga. Aku tidak bisa menari." jelas Taehyung tanpa ditanya, Jungkook masih diam mendengarkan Taehyung. "Aku tidak bisa menari dan kurasa jika aku menjadi trainee akan menjadi hal yang sulit nantinya."

"Ada lagi yang harus kuketahui?" tanya Jungkook ditengah hening yang mengganjal ketika Taehyung berhenti bicara.

Taehyung diam sejenak. "Kurasa aku sudah terlalu banyak bicara." gumamnya lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

Jungkook tersenyum, ia menarik punggungnya dari pintu dan membuka kunci apartemennya. "Taehyung-ssi."

Taehyung, yang tadinya hendak masuk menutup pintu, menoleh ke arah Jungkook dan menunggunya berbicara. "Ya?"

Jungkook sedang memunggungi Taehyung sebelum berbalik menghadapnya kembali. "Kau orang yang menarik." ucapnya sungguh-sungguh sambil tersenyum.

Taehyung terpaku di tempatnya. Ia tidak salah dengar kan? Jungkook mengatakannya padanya bahwa ia menarik?

.

.

.

"Menarik?"

Taehyung menganggukan kepalanya sambil mengerjakan soal matematika dari Kim-saem di bukunya. "Ya, menurutmu?"

"Kaliankan baru kenal." gumam Jimin sambil terus berpikir.

"Mungkin dia pikir aku menarik sebagai seorang teman?"

Jimim menoleh. "Teman? Aku rasa, Jungkook menyukaimu?"

Taehyung tertawa mendengar penuturan Jimin barusan. "Yang benar saja. Kita baru saja kenal." elaknya.

Jimin menatap Taehyung curiga. "Kalian, pacaran?"

"Entahlah." Lalu, Taehyung merasa hidungnya gatal. Ia mencoba menahan sesuatu yang mungkin keluar dari mulut atau hidungnya namun ia merasa tidak enak. "Hacthiuu.."

"Kau sakit?" Jimin menempelkan punggung tangannya di dahi Taehyung. "Badanmu hangat."

"Aku tidak apa-apa." kilah Taehyung cepat. Ia tidak suka melihat Jimin mengkhawatirkannya seperti ini, itu membuatnya terlihat seperti perempuan dan ia membenci itu. "Jangan terlalu khawatir." Ujarnya sebelum bersin lagi.

"Suaramu juga sengau."

Taehyung memang merasa tenggorokannya sedikit sakit dan hidungnya terasa gatal. Taehyung mungkin sedang flu. Ia mengusap hidungnya dengan telunjuk dan bersin lagi.

"Tsk, kemarin pulang jam berapa?"

Taehyung berpikir sebentar, mencoba mengingat-ingat. "Kurasa jam tujuh malam." Lalu ia menatap Jimin dengan polos. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Angin semalam kan kencang sekali." Jimin memberikan botol minum kepada Taehyung, "Ini minum untukmu agar tenggorokanmu lebih baik."

Taehyung tersenyum dan mengambilnya. Lalu membuka tutup botol minum tersebut sebelum meminumnya. "Tenggorokanku rasanya sakit."

"Eh, Hoseok sunbae datang." pekik Jimin.

.

.

.

"Apa?"

Hoseok menatap sahabatnya yang lebih muda tiga tahun darinya tersebut dengan tatapan serius. Jungkook terkesiap melihatnya. "Aku serius."

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu."

"Kau mengerti maksudku." kata Hoseok dingin. "Taehyung segalanya untukku." ucapnya sungguh-sungguh.

Jungkook mengerang, ia menatap Taehyung dari balik jendela kelas XI-A1. Taehyung sedang fokus menulis sesuatu di bukunya sementara Jimin berada di sebelahnya. "Kau menyukainya?"

Hoseok ikut memandang Taehyung dan tersenyum. "Ya, aku menyukainya."

Jungkook tertawa pelan. "Hn, baiklah aku akan mencobanya."

Hoseok menatap Jungkook. Ia mencoba memahami pikiran Jungkook saat ini. Namun, Jungkook sangat sulit ditebak. "Kau yakin?" Hoseok yakin ada sesuatu yang Jungkook sembunyikan.

"Bagaimana jika dia menyukaiku?" tanya Jungkook tiba-tiba, membuat Hoseok tertegun sejenak. "Apa kau tidak pernah memikirkannya?"

Hoseok terdiam.

"Taehyung bersin."

"Apa?"

Jungkook menatap Hoseok lalu menatap sekantung obat di tangan kanannya. "Semalam aku mengantarkannya pulang saat hujan. Anginnya cukup kencang. Kurasa Taehyung mulai flu. Lebih baik kau berikan ini padanya." kata Jungkook memberikan kantung itu kepada Hoseok. Jungkook belum mau memberitahu Hoseok bahwa ia dan Taehyung bertetangga. Belum saatnya. Setelah itu, Jungkook menepuk bahu Hoseok dan berkata, "Semoga beruntung." dan pergi setelahnya.

.

.

.

Taehyung sedang asik menonton televisi yang menayangkan acara reality show sambil memakan cemilan yang ia ambil dari dalam lemari es. Ia mendengar bunyi pintu dibuka dan menoleh ke asal suara. Taehyung mendapati ayahnya sedang membuka sepatunya dan melepas jas kerjanya.

Taehyung segera berlari menuju sang ayah dan memegangi tas ayahnya. "Ayah~" sapanya ceria.

Ayah Taehyung tersenyum, ia mengacak rambut Taehyung dengan sayang. Taehyung menutup matanya dengan nyaman. "Apa kabarmu? Kenapa suaramu sengau begitu, hn?"

Taehyung memeluk ayahnya dengan erat untuk menyalurkan rasa rindunya. "Ayah, kurasa aku flu hari ini." ucapnya sambil menutup mata menghirup aroma musk yang maskulin dari tubuh sang ayah.

"Kau pulang jam berapa kemarin, hn?" tanya ayahnya lembut.

"Aku dan Jungkook pulang jam tujuh." jawab Taehyung kelewat ceria, tanpa menyadari raut wajah sang ayah yang berubah pucat. "Ayah tahu? Jungkook, adik kelasku, dia baru pindah di depan apartemen kita dua hari lalu."

"Kau membuatku kuatir." ujar sang ayah. "Tuan Muda Kim tidak boleh sakit." Ayah Taehyung mencubiti hidung Taehyung dengan sayang, membuat Taehyung mengerucutkan bibirnya dan pura-pura ngambek.

"Ayah?" Taehyung memanggil sang ayah ketika dirinya sedang berada di dapur untuk menyiapkan makan malam.

Sang ayah sedang membaca berkas di sofa ruang tamu. "Hn?"

"Kau tahu tidak? Hoseok hyung hari ini memberikanku obat flu."

"Benarkah?"

"Kau tahu ayah? Kurasa Hoseok adalah orang yang sangat menyenangkan. Tapi mungkin aku lebih nyaman bersama Jungkook, walaupun kami baru kenal."

Ayah Taehyung berhenti membaca berkasnya dan menoleh ke arah dapur. Ditatapnya anak semata wayangnya yang sedang asik memasakan makan malam untuk mereka. Tidak disangka, Taehyung sudah lebih dari delapan belas tahun dan sudah melebihi tinggi badan ibunya. Mungkin Taehyung sudah setinggi ayahnya. Rasanya Taehyung baru lahir kemarin dan sekarang dia sudah besar. Taehyung mulai berada di dalam zona pertemanan yang rumit menurut ayahnya. Jadi ingat masa muda.

"Ayah?"

Sang ayah berdeham, ia berdiri dan berjalan ke dapur. Mendapati anaknya sedang menata piring-piring di atas meja dengan teliti. Mengingatkannya akan seseorang. "Ada apa, sayang?"

"Ibu tidak pulang hari ini?"

Ayahnya mendesah. "Um, ibumu sedang berada di London sekali. Jadi sepertinya ibumu tidak akan pulang dalam waktu dekat."

"Aku rindu ibu."

Ayahnya mengusap rambut kemerahan Taehyung dan tersenyum menenangkan. "Ngomong-ngomong, kau rindu Jinnie Umma tidak?"

.

.

.

Jungkook memakai mantelnya. Lee Hyun Woo memintanya untuk datang menemuinya di kafe yang tidak biasanya. Jungkook sempat mengernyit heran ketika Hyunwoo mengirimkan pesan singkat seperti itu. Jungkook jadi berpikir ada hal gawat yang serius yang mungkin terjadi dan itu membuatnya gelisah. Ia pun membuka pintunya, tak lupa membawa tasnya, dan berjalan keluar. Ketika pintunya selesai di kunci, Jungkook berbalik.

"Hai."

Jungkook sedikit terperanjat karena kehadiran Taehyung yang tiba-tiba. "Hai, kau mengagetkanku, hyung-nim."kata Jungkook sambil mengelus dada.

Taehyung mengerjap menatap Jungkook yang sudah rapi. Lalu ia menyipitkan matanya, curiga. "Mau kemana?"

"Menemui kakak sepupuku." Jungkook menatap Rolex yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. "Aku buru-buru."

Dan Jungkook meninggalkan Taehyung yang masih menatap Jungkook dengan heran. "Aneh-aneh saja, orang ini." gumamnya dengan bahasa Perancis.

.

.

.

Jungkook sudah sampai di kafe yang Hyunwoo beritahu padanya. Ia memasuki kafe itu dan memandang sekeliling. Hyunwoo melambaikan tangannya, ia tepat berada di meja paling ujung, Jungkook hampir kesusahan mengenalinya karena tempatnya yang terpencil. Jungkookpun berjalan dan duduk di bangku yang ada di depan Hyunwoo.

"Jungkook." bisik Hyunwoo, terdengar panik. "Ayahmu sudah tahu kau ada di Seoul."

Jungkook membelalakan kedua matanya. "Apa?" Ia merendahkan suaranya. "Apa kau serius? Appa sudah tahu?"

Hyunwoo menatap Jungkook. "Kau harus hati-hati Jungkook. Ayahmu sedang mencarimu."

"Sebenarnya apa sih yang ayahku inginkan?"

"Kau tahu benar mengapa dia seperti itu."

Jungkook terpekur. Menu yang ada di depan matanya tidak menarik minatnya sama sekali. "Ayah menginginkanku menjauh dari Paman Namjoon? Karena ibu?"

Hyunwoo menghela nafasnya. "Kau sudah tahu dengan baik, bukan? Kau harus hati-hati. Jangan sampai ayahmu tahu bahwa anaknya sedang berada di Seoul."

"Justru aku ke Seoul untuk paman Namjoon. Aku sudah mencarinya kemana-mana."

Hyunwoo terkesiap. Ia menatap Jungkook tak percaya. "Jungkook!"

"Aku ke Seoul untuk paman Namjoon, untuk mempertemukannya dengan ibuku. Memangnya salah?" ucap Jungkook datar.

Hyunwoo mencengkram tangan Jungkook. "Jungkook, kumohon jangan. Sangat berbahaya, kau tahu betul ayahmu itu orang yang seperti apa, bukan?" Hyunwoo mencoba mendesak Jungkook agar Jungkook membatalkan niatnya.

Bahaya.. jika ayah Jungkook tahu bahwa Jungkook pergi ke Seoul untuk Kim Nam Joon, ayahnya pasti akan marah besar. Ayah Jungkook pasti akan melakukan hal yang tidak terduga dan itu berbahaya. Khususnya untuk ibunya.

Jungkook teringat akan ibunya. Ibunya yang cantik dan sangat terampil. Bagaimana bisa sang ibu mendapat nasib menyedihkan seperti ini? Cinta pertamanya mengkhianatinya dan sekarang ayah Jungkook malah mulai menyiksa sang ibu. Tanpa sadar Jungkook mengerti mengapa ibunya pergi ke London, Inggris.

"Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan?" tanya Jungkook putus asa, suaranya terdengar serak.

.

.

.

Pagi ini, Jungkook datang lebih pagi dari biasanya. Ia memilih membaca buku begitu sampai dan sekarang dia ada di perpustakaan. Jungkook memang membuka buku dan mengarahkan matanya ke buku. Namun, perhatiannya tidak benar-benar tercurah kesana. Itu terlihat dari matanya yang tidak bergerak sama sekali.

Taehyung ada disana untuk meminjam beberapa buku referensi untuk tugas biologinya. Ia tak sadar ada Jungkook di meja khusus untuk membaca sampai ia duduk dan melihat Jungkook. Taehyung tersenyum melihat Jungkook yang terlihat fokus dengan bukunya.

"Jungkook?" panggil Taehyung dengan suara agak keras, ia memanggilnya dengan hati-hati agar tidak terlalu berisik.

Namun, Jungkook tidak memberikan respon apapun. Taehyung mendengus. Ia mencubit hidung Jungkook, itu cukup berhasil. Namun, rasanya terlalu ekstrim-_-

"Ya, hyung-nim?"

Taehyung bertepuk tangan dalam hati karena berhasil mengalihkan fokus Jungkook dari bukunya. "Kau suka membaca juga?"

Jungkook menatap bukunya sejenak lalu kembali menatap Taehyung. "Em, begitulah." katanya sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Lalu tertawa hambar. "Hyung juga?"

Taehyung tersenyum lebar, senang karena Jungkook menanyakan hal itu karena ia akan bercerita tentang hobinya dengan bangga. "Ya, aku sangat suka membaca dari kecil. Sejak itu aku senang berimajinasi dan teman-temanku sangat heran dengan imajinasiku-"

"Kalau begitu," Jungkook memotong kalimat Taehyung, ia punya ide bagus untuk mengalihkan rasa takutnya terhadap ayahnya."aku bisa mengajakmu nonton bioskop?"

Loh, kenapa pembicaraannya jadi mengarah ke bioskop? "Hah? Apa? Bioskop? Kurasa itu ide bagus." jawab Taehyung polos.

"Hyung suka film horor?" tanya Jungkook sambil menutup bukunya.

Taehyung mengernyitkan dahinya. "Horor? Aku tidak tahu."

"Tidak usah khawatir, aku punya dada bidang yang siap kau peluk kapan saja." tawar Jungkook cuek dengan tatapan yang jenaka.

Taehyung pura-pura sebal dan mencubit lengan Jungkook lalu keduanya tertawa. "Kau ini, aku tidak sepengecut itu."

"Jadi hyung mau jika aku mengajakmu nonton film horor?"

Taehyung menatap Jungkook sejenak. "Kurasa, ya tentu. Mengapa tidak?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita taruhan?" tanya Jungkook ketika ia berdiri bermaksud mengembalikan buku yang ia baca ke raknya.

Taehyung mengikuti Jungkook dan berjalan ke arahnya. "Taruhan?"

"Kalau hyung tidak berteriak saat nonton film horor, aku akan membelikanmu es krim vanila, bagaimana?" katanya sambil menaruh buku itu di raknya.

Taehyung mengernyit lagi. "Kau menantangku?"

"Kenapa?" Jungkook menatap Taehyung dan tersenyum meremehkan. "Hyung tidak bisa?"

"Heh, siapa bilang? Aku bisa melakukannya kok."

Jungkook terkekeh pelan. Ia berjalan keluar perpustakaan, Taehyung mengikutinya. "Kalau begitu, hari sabtu?"

"Hari sabtu?" Taehyung mengulangnya, lalu ia mengalungkan lengannya di lengan Jungkook secara reflek. "Baiklah, jam lima sore?"

Jungkook tersenyum penuh arti, ia memandang lengannya yang dilingkari oleh Taehyung. "Kurasa jam tiga sore lebih baik."

"Baiklah tidak masalah."

Taehyung dan Jungkook saling berpandangan selagi mereka berjalan menuju lantai bawah, kelas-kelas mereka berada di lantai bawah setelah perpustakaan. Taehyung belum pernah seakrab ini dengan seseorang yang baru dikenalnya. Ia memang gampang bergaul dengan siapapun. Namun, menjadi seakrab ini dengan orang yang baru dikenalnya, itu sangat jarang terjadi. Tapi ia merasa sudah mengenal Jungkook sejak lama.

.

.

.

"Kim Taehyung bersama dengan Jeon Jungkook, Ma'am."

"Apa?" Wanita separuh baya itu mengibaskan rambutnya yang berwarna kemerahan itu dengan angkuh. "Jungkook dan Taehyung, bersama?"

Seseorang dari seberang sana berdeham dan melanjutkan, "Bahkan mereka bertetangga."

Wanita itu mulai geram, dilemparnya patung eros yang ada di mejanya. Evelyn yang sedang membawa berkas untuk di tanda tanganinya langsung keluar begitu patung eros itu terbentur dinding di belakangnya hingga hancur. "Siapkan rencana kita."

"Baiklah Ma'am."

"Sebelum kau tutup, aku ingin kau mencari tahu informasi tentang Kiddoh dan Seokjin."

"Ma'am, Kiddoh ada di Seoul dan Seokjin di Inggris."

"Apa? Seokjin berada di Inggris juga? Terimakasih, Hyunwoo." Wanita itu memutuskan sambungan secara sepihak.

Ia mengambil pena berwarna ungu tua di depannya dan memainkannya dengan gerakan memutar. Beberapa detik kemudian, ia tersenyum miring.

"Sepertinya aku harus pergi ke Seoul."

.

.

.

.

A/N: Thanks buat yang sudah mau baca fict Je yang ini. Ini cerita berchapter KookV yang kedua dan doakan semoga Je bisa beresin ini dan gak ngegantung lagi. Dan buat comebacknya Je(?) Je sekaligus bikin beberapa Fict buat kalian semua... hehe.. tapi Je butuh kritik dan komentar.. silakan review ya..

Love,

Je


	4. I Love You

Ia terperanjat. Tak ada yang bisa dilihatnya. Disini gelap. Ia mulai panik. Ada dimanakah dirinya sekarang? Namun, sejurus cahaya mulai terlihat. Dengan langkah yang ragu, ia berjalan mendekati cahaya yang menyilaukan itu.

"K-kid-"

PLAK!

Dia melihat dirinya lima belas tahun yang lalu, berdiri disana tanpa sepengetahuan orang tuanya. Ia melihat dirinya terpaku ketika seorang wanita muda ditampar dengan keras hingga terduduk dilantai oleh seorang laki-laki. Ia mengenalnya dengan jelas. Ia tahu jelas adegan yang kembali ia lihat di depan matanya adalah kedua orang tuanya.

"Kau masih mau memanjakan anak haram sepertinya?" ia kembali melihat pria itu menunjuk ke arah diri kecilnya.

Hatinya mencelos. Ia terduduk di belakang mereka semua. Memori itu kembali ke dalam mimpinya yang sempat terlupakan. Lalu ia mendengar lagi suara pukulan dan tendangan dari arah sana.

Ia melihat dirinya menatap ke arah mereka dengan tatapan lugu dan polos. Namun, matanya memerah. Ia menahan tangisnya.

"Kenapa tidak kau gugurkan saja waktu Jungkook masih di kandunganmu?"

Ia melihat wanita itu menangis hebat. Matanya membengkak akibat terlalu lama menahan tangis. "Karena aku mencintai anakku, Kiddoh!" wanita itu membentak si laki-laki yang dipanggil Kiddoh dengan seluruh suaranya. Suara wanita itu hampir habis dan teriakannya terdengar kecil. Namun, ia masih bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"Kim Seok Jin!" Kiddoh balas membentak. "Kau!" ia menunjuk wanita itu dengan geram. "Aku akan mengurus surat cerai untuk kita."

Ia kembali melihat wanita itu mencoba meraih kaki Kiddoh. Kim Seok Jin, memohon agar dirinya diberi kesempatan untuk mencintai Kiddoh sekali lagi. Namun, Kiddoh mengalihkan pandangannya.

"I-ibu.." ia melihat dirinya memanggil Kim Seok Jin dengan sebutan ibu.

Kiddoh menatap anak itu, dirinya, dengan wajah garang. Ia mengambil apapun untuk menghajarnya. Ia sangat geram ketika melihat anak itu. Seperti ada sesuatu dalam dirinya yang memanas seperti api ketika anak itu ada di hadapannya. Ia benci anak itu dengan segenap jiwanya.

Lalu, ia mendengar suara lirih sang ibu. Memanggil namanya dan berkata padanya supaya ia berlari. Tepat pada saat itu, Kiddoh sudah siap dengan kayu rotan di tangannya dan mendekatinya.

"J-jungkook, lari."

Ia terperanjat. Kiddoh tidak mendekati diri kecilnya, tapi dirinya sendiri. Terdiam beberapa lama sebelum sang ibu menatapnya sayu dan berujar serak.

"Jungkook lari!"

"Tidak, ibu! Ibu!" Ia berteriak memanggil ibunya. "Ibu ayo pergi bersamaku!"

"Jungkook lari! Lari! Lari!"

.

.

.

Beberapa hari ini, Yoongi merasakan hal yang aneh terjadi pada Jungkook. Jungkook terlihat begitu cuek dan penyendiri sekarang. Biasanya, pemuda itu semangat sekali ketika berada di lapangan. Namun, sekarang, rasa antusiasnya hilang. Yoongi penasaran tentang apa yang terjadi padanya selama ini.

"Mungkin ada masalah dengan ibunya?" Taehyung mengambil beberapa potong kue di atas nampan Yoongi dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

Yoongi melirik Taehyung. "Heh itu kue punyaku!" protesnya sambil menjitak kepala Taehyung. "Memangnya kau tidak kuatir?"

Taehyung mengusap kepalanya yang dipukul oleh Yoongi dan berhenti memakan kuenya. Ia menatap Yoongi dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. "Dia pernah bercerita padaku..."

.

.

.

"Aku baik-baik saja." ucap Jungkook cepat ketika Taehyung mengambil beberapa seledri dari kulkas. Jungkook berada di dapur Taehyung untuk memastikan bahwa Taehyung memasak dengan enak. "Aku hanya, lelah kurasa." ujar Jungkook sekenanya.

Jungkook berada di rumah Taehyung karena Taehyung memaksanya. Ia berkata ia kuatir sekali dengan Jungkook dan berharap Jungkook mau memakan masakannya supaya, siapa tahu, Jungkook bisa kembali ceria seperti dulu. Jungkook dengan tegas menolak gagasan konyol tersebut. Ia hanya sedang tidak bersemangat beberapa hari ini. Bukan berarti ia tidak ceria lagi. Namun, Taehyung tetap memaksa dan mengancam akan menangis keras di depan rumahnya. Dengan terpaksa, Jungkook menuruti kemauan Taehyung. Ia tidak ingin tetangga mengira Jungkook macam-macam dengan Taehyung.

Taehyung mematikan kompornya. "Apa kau masih memikirkannya?" tanyanya. Taehyung melepas sarung tangannya lalu menatap Jungkook.

Apakah tidak terlalu cepat untuk menceritakan semuanya pada Taehyung? Jungkook bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Taehyung dan Jungkook memang akrab seperti teman lama hanya dalam beberapa minggu. Mereka sempat menonton film horor bersama di bioskop, saat itu Jungkook membelikannya es krim karena berhasil tidak menjerit saat menontonnya. Taehyung juga menceritakan tentang dirinya pada Jungkook walau tanpa ditanya, itu berarti Taehyung mempercayai Jungkook. Lalu, Jungkook? Ia masih ragu untuk menceritakannya karena ini terlalu pribadi dan terlalu menyakitkan untuknya.

Jungkook tersadar ketika Taehyung menaruh piring berisi udon saus mayonaise di depannya. Jungkook menatap Taehyung. "Makanlah, wajahmu butuh protein sepertinya." Lalu tersenyum dan tertawa.

Tawa Taehyung renyah. Itu membuat Jungkook tak sadar ikut tertawa. Pada saat itulah ia yakin Taehyung memang bisa dipercaya. Ia menceritakan semuanya pada Taehyung. Detil dan tak bersisa. Semuanya tak ada yang tersembunyi.

Taehyung tergerak untuk memegang tangan Jungkook. "Jungkook." Ia meremas tangan Jungkook dengan lembut.

Remasan itu membuahkan sengatan listrik lima ribu volt yang mengalir dari tangannya hingga jantungnya. Jantung Jungkook berpacu cepat. Membuat matanya tak bisa lepas dari Taehyung yang menatapnya dengan rasa kasihan yang tulus. "Hm?" ia berusaha sekuat tenaga agar suaranya tidak terdengar bergetar.

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya." Taehyung menjawab dengan menggebu-gebu. "Tapi, aku tahu rasa sakitnya pasti dalam." Taehyungpun menarik Jungkook kepelukannya.

Pelukan itu hangat. Pelukan yang Taehyung berikan itu menyalurkan beribu-ribu rasa hangat dan tenang yang menyenangkan di dalam dirinya. Jungkook tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak membalas pelukan Taehyung. Ia membalasnya dengan erat namun terkendali.

Taehyung menepuk tangannya di punggung Jungkook dan memejamkan matanya. Ia menghirup aroma Jungkook yang begitu khas di hidungnya. "Aku ada disini untukmu."

"Hm." jawab Jungkook singkat.

Taehyung melepaskan pelukannya. Jungkook meringis diam-diam, menyadari dirinya enggan melepas pelukan Taehyung.

"Nah, kalau begitu," Taehyung tersenyum lebar, ia mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya dan berkata antusias. "Mulai sekarang kita teman?"

Jungkook menarik senyum tipis. "Hanya teman?" Ia bertanya sambil menaikan sebelah alisnya.

Senyum itu berubah jadi sebuah pout yang lucu. Ia mendongak menatap Jungkook sambil menghapus jarak di antara keduanya. "Memangnya kenapa? Kau tidak mau jadi temanku?" tanyanya ketus.

Jungkook merasakan wajahnya terbakar. Ia berdeham untuk menyembunyikan rasa gugupnya. "Bukannya begitu. Memangnya kita tidak bisa lebih dari itu?" Jungkook mengatakannya dengan wajah sedatar mungkin.

Taehyung mengambil satu langkah untuk mundur lalu mencubit perut Jungkook. "Aish, kau ini masih bocah. Carilah banyak teman. Jangan pacaran dulu." gerutunya pelan.

"Memangnya aku mengatakan kita akan pacaran?"

"Lebih dari teman itukan-" Taehyung menatap Jungkook yang menahan tawanya, pemuda itu bermaksud menggodanya. Taehyung kesal, ia menghentakan kakinya dan membuang muka. "Aish, lupakan."

Jungkook menoel dagu Taehyung lalu tertawa setelahnya. "Digoda begitu saja langsung salah tingkah." ejeknya sambil memakan udon buatan Taehyung. "Udonmu enak."

Taehyung tersenyum bangga, ia mengambil tempat duduk di samping Jungkook dan memakan sesendok udon buatannya sendiri. "Wah, kau benar. Masakanku enak."

Jungkook tersenyum sambil menyuapi sesendok udon ke dalam mulutnya lagi. "Kau harus sering-sering membuatkan udon ini untukku."

"Baiklah, asal kau mau mentraktirku sebanyak-banyaknya."

"Oke, kita teman mulai sekarang."

Mereka tertawa di dalam kebersamaan. Keduanya saling melempar canda dan tawa. Jungkook beberapa kali menggoda Taehyung, namun Taehyung tidak keberatan. Ia tahu Jungkook hanya bercanda. Seperti yang sudah-sudah, Taehyung merasakan Jungkook sebagai orang yang sudah dikenalnya lama.

Namun, masih ada hal yang ganjil tentang Jungkook dan masih membuatnya penasaran. Ia yakin, Jungkook menyimpan sesuatu yang begitu ganjal di matanya.

Namun, Taehyung tidak bisa menemukannya.

Siapa kau sebenarnya?

.

.

.

Hari ini, Yoongi dan kawan-kawan berencana menghadiri festival musim semi yang diadakan oleh sekolah mereka. Kebetulan, Yoongi dan Jungkook menjabat sebagai panitia promosi dalam acara tersebut. Mereka sudah mempromosikan acara itu ke radio-radio lokal dan internet. Usaha mereka membuahkan hasil, ada sekitar lima ratus orang yang datang ke sekolahnya.

Sementara Taehyung sebagai panitia acara drama yang menjadi puncak acara festival musim semi tersebut, juga sudah menjual tiket drama tersebut ke internet dan beberapa radio lokal yang ada di Seoul.

"Kurasa kau berhasil." Jimin menyikut pinggang Jungkook. "Acara kita sukses."

Jungkook hanya memasang senyum tipis. "Ya kau benar."

"Taehyung juga berhasil." Yoongi berkata tiba-tiba sambil menatap Taehyung yang sedang membagikan tiket-tiket drama yang tersisa kepada pengunjung. "Lihat wajahnya yang idiot itu."

Jimin tertawa saja mendengar kalimat pedas Yoongi. Jika Taehyung disini, pemuda bertage line alien tersebut pasti akan mengamuk. Itu adalah hal yang sangat seru bagi Jimin. Lumayan, ada Tom and Jerry disiarkan langsung di depan matanya.

"Kurasa dramanya akan bagus." ucap Jungkook, mengabaikan kalimat Yoongi barusan. "Bagaimana kalau kita menontonya malam ini?"

"Baiklah itu ide bagus." Ucap Yoongi sambil memasang wajah datar.

"Ajak Taehyung saja, bagaimana?"

Jungkook menatap Jimin lalu tertawa sejenak. Jimin menatapnya bingung, cepat-cepat Jungkook berkata, "Aku jadi ingat Hoseok hyung. Eh itu dia!"

Hoseok mendekati mereka bertiga sambil mengacungkan lima buah tiket nonton drama sekolah malam nanti. Jimin terperanjat takjun lalu mendesis. "Aku mendapatkannya pagi ini di internet." katanya sambil tersenyum sumringah. "Dan aku sudah mengajak Taehyung untuk nonton. Lalu aku mengingat kalian bertiga, maka dari itu aku memesan lima buah tiket. Bagaimana? Kerenkan?"

"Ya." gumam Yoongi sekenanya.

"Astaga, tiket gratis." itu Jimin. Ia langsung merebut dua buah tiket tersebut dan memberikannya pada Yoongi. "Hyung, kau duduk di sebelahku ya?"

"Aku akan duduk bersebelahan dengan Taehyung." Hoseok berujar tanpa ditanya. "Bagaimana dengamu, Jungkook?"

"Kurasa aku akan nonton sendirian." ucap Jungkook dengan enggan.

"Loh? Kenapa?" tanya Jimin antusias. "Kau tidak punya pasangan ya?"

Jungkook menatap Jimin tajam. "Siapa bilang? Aku sendirian karena, Seolhyun tidak menerima ajakanku." dustanya dengan wajah datar.

"Seolhyun?"

.

.

.

 _Kudengar, kau berkencan dengan Seolhyun._ Jungkook menatap layar ponselnya dengan senyum mengembang.

"Oppa, lihat, Romeonya berdansa dengan Juliet." gumam Seolhyun sambil memeluk erat lengan Jungkook.

Jungkook hanya tersenyum sebagai balasan. _Seperti yang kau lihat._

"Rosalina jelas-jelas berada di belakangnya." gumam Seolhyun lagi.

Jungkook berdeham. "Kurasa, Rosalina akan membantu Juliet mendapatkan Romeo." komentar Jungkook kalem.

"Tidak mungkin!" Taehyung tiba-tiba memekik protes, beberapa penonton yang ada di sekitarnya menatapnya jengah, Taehyung langsung menunduk dan meminta maaf. "Rosalina juga mencintai Romeo. Ia tidak akan menyerah." bisik Taehyung di telinga Jungkook.

Seolhyun menatap Taehyung dengan tatapan jengah. Lalu, ia mengeratkan pelukannya di lengan kekar Jungkook. "Oppa, lihat itu! Romantisnya!"

"Itu biasa saja." jawab Taehyung ketus. Ia memeluk lengan Hoseok dengan erat. "Iyakan, hyung?"

Jungkook memijit pelipisnya. Ia sudah berada disana dua jam dan dalam dua jam itu pula Seolhyun dan Taehyung tak henti-hentinya berdebat. Jungkook yang berada di tengah-tengah hanya bisa pasrah karena acara menontonnya di ganggu oleh dua makhluk yang sama-sama bawel ini.

 _Pacar barumu menyebalkan._ Jungkook tertawa keras jika saja ia tidak ingat sedang berada di dalam ruangan dimana drama sedang ditampilkan.

 _Bicara langsung saja. Dia bukan pacarku lagi pula. Dan kita duduk di bangku yang bersebelahan Taehyung sayang untuk apa kau mengirimkan pesan singkat di jarak sedekat itu?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Pada jam sepuluh, penonton drama festival musim semi tersebut berhambur keluar. Ada yang langsung pulang. Ada juga yang memilih mengobrol dengan beberapa teman.

Yoongi dan Jimin duluan keluar, mereka sedang asik mengobrol tentang banyak hal. Lalu, Hoseok dan Taehyung menyusul. Mereka bergabung dengan Yoongi dan Jimin. Setelah beberapa waktu, Jungkook keluar sendirian.

Wajahnya pucat. Matanya terlihat gusar. Di dalam genggaman tangannya, terdapat ponselnya yang terbuka. Jungkook terlihat enggan memandang ponselnya.

"Jungkook."

Jungkook menoleh. Ia memaksakan senyum ketika tahu Yoongilah yang memanggilnya. Dengan enggan, Jungkook melangkah mendekati mereka dan menggabungkan diri. "Hai." sapanya, berusaha setenang mungkin.

Jimin merangkul bahu Jungkook. "Bagaimana kalau kita makan? Aku lapar!"

"Ah benar, aku juga lapar." Taehyung mengusap perutnya sambil berseru manja.

Hoseok mengangguk setuju. "Aku juga lapar. Bagaimana kalau makan di restoran langgananku saja?"

"Ide bagus." ucap Yoongi datar.

Jungkook menghembuskan nafasnya berat. "Aku tidak ikut."

"Loh? Kenapa?" Hoseok, Jimin dan Taehyung bertanya serentak.

Jungkook mengendikan bahunya. "Aku yah.. aku harus bertemu dengan seseorang."

"Baiklah." Yoongi berujar, ia menepuk bahu Jungkook. "Kalau begitu, kami duluan."

Mereka berempat pergi, meninggalkan Jungkook sendirian di depan gerbang sekolah. Tadi, Taehyung sempat menoleh ke arah Jungkook dan tersenyum. Jungkook membalas senyumnya sebelum Taehyung mengobrol dengan Taehyung.

"Hhh, menyusahkan sekali." gumamnya sambil berjalan menuju restoran yang disebutkan Hyunwoo di pesan singkatnya barusan.

.

.

.

Jungkook menaikan sebelah alisnya menatap pasport dan visa yang ada di atas meja. "Kau ingin aku pergi?" ia bertanya dengan tajam.

Hyunwoo mengangguk yakin. Ia melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri untuk memastikan tidak ada yang mendengar perbincangan mereka. "Ini untuk kebaikanmu, ibumu ingin kau cepat pergi dari Seoul.

"Tidak, aku sudah betah disini." Jungkook langsung mengelak.

Hyunwoo meminum jus apelnya dengan buru-buru. "Kau yakin?"

Jungkook mengendikan bahunya. "Yah, begitulah. Lagipula untuk apa? Aku tidak bisa bahasa asing."

Hyunwoo mendesah, menyerah membujuk Jungkook yang keras kepala seperti ini. Ia hanya mencoba melakukan tugasnya. Namun, Jungkook membuatnya sedikit kesulitan. Padahalkan ini untuk keselamatan Jungkook sendiri. "Yasudahlah, kalau begitu. Tapi suatu kau saat akan membutuhkannya." Hyunwoo menggeser visa dan passport milik Jungkook ke arah pemuda itu dan tersenyum penuh misteri. "Aku harus pulang."

Jungkook berdiri ketika Hyunwoo hendak melangkah meninggalkannya. "Kau yakin aku akan membutuhkan ini suatu saat nanti?" tanyanya sambil mengacungkan pemberian Hyunwoo.

Hyunwoo mengendikan bahunya acuh. "Entahlah, aku rasa bisa saja. Ibumu yang menyuruhku memberikan ini padamu, jadi dia mungkin tahu lebih banyak."

Jungkook menatap pemberian Hyunwoo tersebut dengan heran. Namun, hatinya merasa adanya firasat buruk yang mungkin akan terjadi. Ia buru-buru mengenyahkan pikirannya yang melantur kemana-mana. Lalu, ia menaruh visa dan passport itu ke dalam tasnya dan pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana kencanmu dengan Hoseok?" Jungkook berjalan menyusuri gang kecil untuk memotong jalan.

Ia sengaja memilih tempat yang sepi tersebut untuk berjalan agar tidak terlalu berisik untuknya. Ia juga sudah terbiasa berjalan di tempat seperti ini. Sambil menggenggam ponselnya di telinga, Jungkook menoleh ke belakang. Ia merasa ada orang di belakangnya namun, saat ia berbalik, maniknya tidak menemukan siapapun. Jungkook mengendikan bahunya tak peduli. Mungkin hanya kucing lewat. Pikirnya tak mau ambil pusing.

"Siapa bilang aku dan Hoseok hyung berkencan?" gumam Taehyung diseberang sana. Jungkook mendengar suara dengusan Taehyung dengan jelas. "Bagaimana denganmu? Seolhyun pasti sangat manja."

Jungkook merapatkan jaketnya karena merasa suhu udara sekitarnya semakin dingin. "Seolhyun? Kami tidak berkencan. Kenapa?" Jungkook kembali menoleh ke belakang. Dahinya berkerut samar, lalu ia kembali berjalan. "Hey, kau cemburu ya?" candanya sambil tertawa pelan.

Taehyung menghembuskan nafasnya keras di seberang sana. "Kita hanya teman, untuk apa aku cemburu?" gerutunya.

"Oh, jadi kau tidak menganggapku laki-laki?" tanya Jungkook pura-pura tersinggung. "Kau mennyakitiku!" candanya lagi.

Taehyung tertawa hambar. "Astaga, sudah cepat pulang. Kau harus tidur agar tidak terlambat sekolah."

"Baiklah bawel."

.

.

.

"Bodoh, kau harusnya jangan melewati tempat seperti itu." Hoseok mengomel sambil memberikan Jungkook obat merah dan kain basah.

Jungkook mengambilnya dan menaruh kain basah tersebut di mangkuk penuh dengan es. Ia meneteskan obat merah di atas lututnya. "Aku sedang berjuang untuk mempertahankan diriku di hadapan wanita, kau tahu?"

Hoseok mencibir. "Terserah apa katamu. Lihatlah wajah tampanmu." Hoseok menyentuh bagian wajah Jungkook yang membiru. "Kau akan dicoret dari daftar pria paling tampan di sekolah ini."

Jungkook meringis ketika Hoseok menyentuh wajahnya. "Sakit bodoh!"

"Sopan santun Jeon Jungkook."

"Terserah." Jungkook memeras kain tersebut dan menempelkannya di bagian wajahnya yang lebam. Astaga, tersiksa sekali dirinya ketika berada dalam keadaan penuh lebam dan memar dimana-dimana seperti ini, gerakannya terbatas karena nyeri tiap kali ia bergerak.

"Aku dan Taehyung akan berkencan malam ini."

"Hm."

"Dia suka sekali samgyupsal dan capjae ya?"

"Hmm..."

"Mungkin restoran lokal bisa jadi ide bagus."

"Hmm.." Jungkook menjawab sekenanya sambil terus menggosok wajahnya dengan kain basah yang dingin itu. Ia meringis setiap kali kain basah yang dingin tersebut menyentuh kulit wajahnya yang terluka.

"Lalu, menurutmu kapan aku bisa menyatakan cintaku langsung padanya?"

Jungkook terperanjat, ia mengangkat wajahnya menatap Hoseok yang memandangnya penuh keceriaan. "Kau akan menembaknya?" tanya Jungkook tidak sabar. Ia meringis begitu nyeri terasa di sudut bibirnya yang sobek ketika merasakan benda basah dan dingin itu menyentuh lukanya.

Hoseok menghembuskan nafasnya dan menyunggingkan senyum lebarnya. "Tentu saja. Aku tidak ingin keduluan orang lain, jadi harus cepat-cepat."

Jungkook membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur yang ada di ruang kesehatan sambil memandang langit-langit. "Taehyung suka kesederhanaan walau dia tergolong anak bangsawan." gumamnya sambil melamun.

Hoseok memandang Jungkook sejenak lalu beralih memandang keluar jendela. Taehyung sedang melempar bola bisbol ke arah rekannya di luar sana. "Benarkah?"

Ia merasa ada sesuatu yang berat tergantung di dalam dadanya sekarang. Jungkook tidak mengerti apa yang tengah menyerangnya saat ini. Ia menolak mentah-mentah dalam hatinya, bahwa Hoseok bisa menembak Taehyung dengan mudah. Ia enggan untuk mengakui bahwa Hoseok boleh menembak Taehyung kapanpun. Ia bahkan menolak gagasan bahwa Taehyung mungkin akan menerima cinta Hoseok.

Namun, lain hati lain juga bibir. Jungkook bisa dibilang orang yang munafik. "Yah, tunjukkan ketulusanmu. Itu saja." Ia bisa berbicara berkebalikan dengan hatinya. Ia terlampau pandai menyembunyikan semuanya.

Hoseok tersenyum melihat tawa Taehyung dari jauh. "Aku akan mencoba dengan keras."

Jangan pernah mencobanya. Jungkook berbicara dalam hati.

.

.

.

Yoongi sedang asik menata piring-piring di mejanya sementara Jimin sedang menaruh masakan buatan Yoongi di atas mangkuk-mangkuk yang khusus. Jungkook ikut membantu dengan menata kursi-kursi di dekat meja. Padahal yang akan makan malam cuma bertiga, tapi mereka mempersiapkannya seperti akan menjamu lima puluh orang.

"Taehyung kencan lagi?" tanya Jimin ketika ia sedang membuka pintu lemari es untuk mengambil makanan penutup.

Jungkook duduk di kursi dan mengambil buah apel yang tergeletak di meja. "Hn, bersama Hoseok." ia menjawab setelah menelan makanannya.

"Yah, dasar player bocah itu." Yoongi duduk di sofa sambil menyalakan televisi. "Dia mengatakan padaku bahwa ia menyukai seseorang, dia berkata itu bukan Hoseok dan sekarang? Coba lihat apa yang ia lakukan."

Jungkook mengabaikannya. Ia memilih keluar dari tempat itu untuk mencari udara segar. "Aku akan jalan-jalan untuk mengambil kue sebagai makanan penutup." Jungkook pergi dari tempat itu sebelum Yoongi dan Jimin mengatakan apa-apa.

Hanya butuh beberapa menit sampai Jungkook menemukan supermarket yang menjual kue yang hanya berjarak beberapa meter dari rumah Yoongi. Yoongi mengajak Jungkook makan malam untuk merayakan malam minggu yang sungguh menyedihkan ketika mereka adalah seorang pemuda tampan tanpa kekasih. Jungkook meringis ketika Yoongi mengatakan itu, tapi karena tidak enak, ia tetap memenuhi undangan Jungkook.

Ia mengambil satu toples kue kering dan melangkahkan kakinya kekasir. Namun, langkahnya terhenti ketika seseorang menubruknya dan dengan tidak elitnya terjatuh ke lantai. Jungkook mengerjap, menatap tubuh yang tadi menubruknya lalu senyumnya mengembang samar.

"Uh, bokongku." gumam orang itu dengan bahasa asing. Lalu, orang itu mendongak. Matanya melebar sejenak, lalu membentuk lengkungan lucu karena senyum lebar yang mengembang. "Jungkook! Ada apa dengan wajahmu? Ia memekik, masih terduduk di posisinya.

Kemana saja kau selama ini. Jungkook berjongkok untuk mensejajarkan dirinya dengan orang itu. "Ceroboh sekali. Jangan membahas wajahku." gumam Jungkook pura-pura jengkel. Namun, ia tidak bisa menahan senyumnya. "Lain kali kalau kau ingin lari, larilah di lapangan marathon jangan di supermarket seperti ini, hyung."

Yang dipanggil hyung itu hanya menyengir. Ia mencoba berdiri namun merasakan nyeri di kakinya, membuatnya meringis. Jungkook menatapnya heran. "Ada apa lagi, hyung? Kau terluka atau keseleo?" Jungkook bertanya kuatir.

"Kurasa keseleo."

Jungkook mendesah. Ia menatap kaki orang itu sambil meremasnya pelan. Orang itu terpekik keras dan dari sana Jungkook yakin kakinya keseleo. "Nah, bagaimana ini? Aku harus kembali ke rumah Yoongi hyung secepat mungkin."

"Benarkah? Ada apa? Apa aku boleh ikut?"

"Bukankah kau-"

"Astaga cepatlah Jungkook, kakiku sakit."

"Kau tidak berat kan?" Jungkook menaikan alisnya curiga. Namun ia tetap berjongkok membelakangi orang itu. "Naiklah."

Orang itu menggerutu pelan. Namun, ia tetap melingkarkan kedua lengan kurusnya di leher Jungkook. Jungkook menyelipkan tangannya di kedua lipatan lutut orang itu. Tak lupa ia mengambil toples kue kering miliknya dan pergi kekasir.

Jungkook meminta orang itu untuk memegangi tople kuenya sementara ia menggendong orang itu ketika Jungkook sudah membayar di kasir. Jungkook berjalan menyusuri jalanan dengan santai sementara orang itu terlihat lelah dan siap untuk tidur.

"Kau tidak seberat yang kuduga."

"Kau bilang aku apa?"

Jungkook mendengus. Ia menoleh ke arah orang itu sejenak. "Aku bilang, kau tidak seberat yang kuduga."

"Jadi maksudmu aku gendut?"

"Aku tidak bilang kau itu gendut." ujar Jungkook kalem.

"Aku gendut? Begitu kan maksudmu?"

"Astaga, hyung. Aku hanya bilang kau tidak seberat yang kukira!" ujar Jungkook tak sabaran.

"Itu artinya kau nengataiku gendut." Orang itu memegang pundak Jungkook sambil menggoyang-goyangkannya. "Coba katakan sekali lagi!"

Jungkook yang hampir limbung mencoba menahan berat badannya dan orang itu dengan kedua kakinya yang kokoh. "Kita hampir jatuh jika kau tidak bisa diam." ia kembali berjalan sambil terus berkata. "Jangan mencekikku, hyung! Aku hanya bilang kau tidak seberat yang kuduga. Bukan berarti kau gendut."

"Astaga, tapi kau bilang kalau aku tidak bisa diam kita bisa jatuh. Itu berarti aku gendut." Orang itu kembali menggoyang-goyangkan bahu Jungkook dan tertawa setelahnya, Jungkook ikut tertawa bersamanya.

Yoongi membuka pintunya. "Astaga Jungkook kau lama-" ia berhenti begitu melihat siapa yang datang bersama Jungkook di atas punggungnya.

Jungkook menyengir. "Maaf lama, si gendut ini sedikit menyusahkan." ucapnya datar. Ia melangkah masuk sebelum Yoongi mengatakan sesuatu.

Tsk, sebenarnya ada apa dengan Jungkook dan Taehyung? Kenapa mereka bisa datang kesini bersama? Bukankah Taehyung sedang berkencan dengan Hoseok? Yoongi menatap keduanya dengan curiga.

"Jelaskan padaku apa yang terjadi di antara kalian berdua?" tanya Yoongi sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Jungkook menaruh setoples kue yang dibelinya tadi di atas meja makan. "Dia menubrukku tadi dan kakinya keseleo." jawab Jungkook apa adanya. "Dia memaksaku untuk membawanya kesini dengan keadaan kaki keseleo. Kaupikir aku tega membiarkannya jalan terpincang-pincang menuju rumahmu?"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Hoseok?" Jimin menggumam. Ia mengambil kue kering yang dibeli Jungkook dan memakannya. "Bukankah kalian berkencan?" Ia menatap Taehyung setelah menelan kuenya.

Taehyung tersenyum salah tingkah. Ia memainkan jarinya sambil bergerak gelisah. "Yah, aku dan Hoseok sempat bermain ke taman kota tapi Hoseok pulang karena ada urusan." ia berkata dengan wajah sumringah.

.

.

.

Taehyung memainkan ponselnya dengan jenuh. Ia tidak suka menunggu hingga selama ini. Ia hampir dua jam disini dan Hoseok belum juga datang. Tadi, Hoseok bilang ia akan mengatakan sesuatu padanya tapi ia harus menunggunya dulu di depan gerbang sekolah . Karena rasa penasarannya, Taehyungpun menunggu disini dengan kerelaan. Walau sebenarnya ia benar-benar benci menunggu seperti ini. Sesekali pria itu menggerutu pelan karena lamanya Hoseok datang.

"Sudah lama menunggu?" tiba-tiba Hoseok berada di depan Taehyung dengan kupluk merah bertengger di kepalanya. Syal wol berwarna biru melingkar rapi di lehernya yang panjang. Ia menggunakan jaket kulit yang tebal, celana jins dan sepatu converse berwarna hitam membalut kakinya. "Maaf, tadi aku ada urusan sebentar. Jadi aku terlambat. Hehe."

"Katakan saja, sebenarnya kau ingin mengatakan apa?" tanya Taehyung langsung pada intinya. Ia tidak suka berbelat-belit karena sudah membuatnya menunggu lama. Ia sudah janji pada Jungkook ia akan memasak makan malam hari ini. "Aku tidak punya waktu banyak, hyung."

"Taehyung.." suara Hoseok berubah serius dan melembut. Taehyung mengerjapkan matanya sejenak ketika Hoseok memegang tangan kirinya dengan lembut. "Aku.." Hoseok mengambil sesuatu dari dalam jaketnya, lalu memberikannya pada Taehyung. "Aku menyukaimu." Katanya lembut.

Taehyung diam. Ia menatap bunga mawar yang mengacung di dalam genggaman Hoseok dan Hoseok sendiri bergantian. "Kau menyukaiku?"

"Iya, aku menyukaimu.. Apakah kau mau menjawabnya sekarang?"

Taehyung menggigiti bibir bawahnya sambil meremas tangan Hoseok dengan lembut. Wajahnya memerah hingga ke telinga.

"Aku-"

.

.

.

To be continued..

.

.

.

Review please..

Love,

Mr Je


	5. Secret

Taehyung diam. Ia menatap bunga mawar yang mengacung di dalam genggaman Hoseok dan Hoseok sendiri bergantian. "Kau menyukaiku?"

"Iya, aku menyukaimu.. Apakah kau mau menjawabnya sekarang?"

Taehyung menggigiti bibir bawahnya sambil meremas tangan Hoseok dengan lembut. Wajahnya memerah hingga ke telinga.

"Aku-" Taehyung menjeda untuk bernafas sejenak. Ia memejamkan matanya untuk bertanya pada hatinya, ritual utamanya setiap kali ada orang yang menyatakan cinta padanya. Namun, hatinya diam, ia tak merasakan apapun. Atau belum? Ia memang menyukai Hoseok, tapi.. apakah tidak terlalu cepat jika Taehyung menjawabnya sekarang? Tidakkah itu terlalu gegabah? Taehyung membuka matanya, tatapannya tertuju pada Hoseok namun pikirannya tidak. Taehyung memasang ekspresi menyesal dan menarik pelan tangannya dari genggaman Hoseok yang begitu lembut. "Aku belum bisa menjawab perasaanmu sekarang hyung." ujarnya hati-hati. Taehyung memeluk Hoseok lalu berbisik. "Aku memang menyukaimu, tapi aku belum tahu apa ini suka sebagai pacar atau teman."

Hoseok menatap Taehyung dengan kecewa namun ia tersenyum setelahnya. "Baiklah, tidak apa-apa. Kita masih jadi teman kan?"

Taehyung tertawa sambil mengangguk. "Tentu saja." katanya yakin.

.

.

.

Secret

11:25

Copyright by Mr Je

Warning for boy's love, gender swicth and absurd plot. Warning for KookV or Vkook pairing/?

But no copy&paste without my permitt

Sorry If you don't get the feel or you don't get the fluff..

So..

Enjoy

.

.

Jungkook duduk di ruangan itu dengan pandangan kosong. Banyak hal yang terjadi hari ini membuatnya agak trauma. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya saat ini.

Wanita itu datang saat Jungkook sedang memakan sarapannya pagi itu, ia memutuskan untuk tidak masuk sekolah dengan alasan sakit dan depresi (awalnya terdengar konyol tapi Jungkook sangat pintar memberi alasan kepada guru wali kelasnya). Wanita itu, dengan riasan tebal, rambut di cat pirang cerah dan baju mewah tersebut membuka pintu apartemen Jungkook tanpa mengetuknya terlebih dahulu. Wanita itu tidak sendirian. Ia datang bersama kurang lebih sepuluh pria berbadan kurus, tapi Jungkook yakin mereka jago bela diri. Mengingat wanita itu adalah Miss Victoria, ia tidak akan sembarangan memilih pengawal pribadi untuknya sendiri. Tipe orang kaya yang suka menghamburkan uang.

"Apa-apaan ini?" Jungkook memekik. Ia memandang wanita itu dengan tajam. "Kau! Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Jungkook memandang televisinya yang retak karena di pukul tongkat bisbol oleh salah satu dari pengawal pribadi Miss Victoria. "Well, kau tahu benar apa yang aku lakukan disini. Jeon Jungkook, aku hanya menagih hutang ibumu." ujar Victoria tenang.

Jungkook mendekati wanita itu dengan menahan emosinya yang sudah sampai pada ubun-ubun. "Kau!" Jungkook berhenti begitu pengawal pribadi wanita tersebut mulai menghalangi langkah pasti Jungkook namun dicegah oleh Victoria.

Victoria melangkah mendekati Jungkook dan berhenti di depannya. Ia menatap Jungkook dengan sinis. "Aku hanya menagih hutang ibumu, Jungkook sayang." bisiknya serak di telinga Jungkook.

Jungkook membuang wajahnya dengan jengah ketika wanita itu mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh wajah Jungkook. "Jangan sentuh aku!" Jungkook menatap wanita itu penuh kebencian.

Wanita itu tertawa meremehkan Jungkook. Jungkook hanya diam sambil terus menunggu hal selanjutnya yang akan dilakukan Victoria. "Well, aku tidak menyentuhmu, tampan." gumamnya pelan. Wanita itu berputar mengelilingi tubuh Jungkook. "Aku hanya ingin ibumu membayar semua yang telah dia perbuat atas diriku." kata wanita itu dengan penekanan. Ia menyentuh sisi televisi Jungkook yang sudah remuk sambil tersenyum prihatin. "Dia harus membayar hutangnya, Jungkook." Lalu ia berbalik sambil berkacak pinggang. "Eum, bagaimana kalau kau yang membayarnya?"

Jungkook menaikan kedua alisnya. Ia mendekati Victoria dengan wajah bencinya. "Apa yang kau inginkan?"

Wanita itu tertawa renyah, ia berhenti ketika berkata, "Aku dengar kau dekat dengan Kim Taehyung?" kini wanita itu menaikan alisnya, ia mengucapkannya dengan tenang.

Jungkook terbelalak sejenak, ia menghembuskan nafasnya lalu menatap wanita itu lagi. "Tahu darimana kau?"

Wanita itu tertawa lagi. "Itu bukan masalahnya. Yang penting adalah.."

"Apa yang kau inginkan? Apa hubungan Taehyung dengan masalah ini?"

Victoria menatap Jungkook dengan tatapan tajam. "Justru, aku yang harus bertanya padamu, apa hubunganmu dengan Taehyung?"

"Kau mengenalnya?"

.

.

.

"Tae-hyung?"

Taehyung menoleh ke arah Jungkook lalu memberikan senyuman tipis. "Ya?"

Jungkook menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal sambil berpikir apa yang dia akan tanyakan terlalu pribadi atau.. tapi dia harus tahu.. "Apa kau kenal Victoria Kim?"

Taehyung menaikan sebelah alisnya dan dahinya berkerut. "Victoria katamu? Emm," ia berpikir sejenak, mencoba mengingat-ingat. Lalu ia menggeleng sambil berkata, "Kurasa tidak. Memangnya kenapa?"

Jungkook tersenyum kikuk dan menggaruk belakang lehernya yang tidak gatal lagi sambil berkata, "Tidak. Mungkin aku salah orang. Hehe."

"Ada ada saja orang ini," gumamnya berbahasa Perancis. Taehyung menoleh mendapati Jungkook menatapnya dengan alis yang dinaikan, "kenapa?"

Jungkook masih menatap Taehyung dengan tatapan yang sama lalu berkata, "Kau menggunakan bahasa asing lagi."

Taehyung mengendikan bahunya lalu tertawa pelan, "Aku belajar bahasa perancis dari ibuku. Kami bicara dengan bahasa Perancis sebagai bahasa ibu. Tapi, ayahku lebih suka menggunakan bahasa Korea." jawabnya panjang lebar, Jungkook hanya mengangguk sebagai respon. "Lagipula, aku jarang menggunakan bahasa perancis lagi karena ibu lebih sering ke luar negeri."

"Benarkah?"

"Kkk, ya.. Dia bekerja di Eropa, di perusahaan ayahku sebagai emm.. apa ya aku lupa."

"Awas," Jungkook menarik siku Taehyung ketika sebuah mobil dengan kecepatan tinggi hampir menabrak Taehyung jika pemuda itu tidak ditariknya untuk menjauh dari sisi jalan.

Jungkook dan Taehyung memang baru kenal beberapa minggu. Taehyung juga merasa nyaman berada di dekat pemuda tersebut karena mereka tidak pernah kehabisan bahan obrolan yang menyenangkan. Jungkook juga adalah tipe laki-laki yang sopan dan sangat manis, menurut Taehyung. Jungkook selalu berjalan di sisi jalan sebelah luar sementara Taehyung di sebelah dalam. Jungkook juga sering membukakan pintu untuk Taehyung ketika mereka pergi bersama setiap kali mereka berjalan bersama. Taehyung tidak menganggap hal itu sebagai ajang tebar pesona. Menurutnya, Jungkook melakukannya karena kebiasaan hingga ia tak sadar ketika melakukannya. Jungkook tidak sedang memamerkan diri di depannya.

"Buatkan aku kari?" kata Jungkook tiba-tiba

Taehyung memandang Jungkook yang memandang jalanan di depannya dengan senyum tipis. "Apa aku akan di traktir lagi?"

"Kau suka dimsum?" Jungkook memalingkan wajahnya pada Taehyung tiba-tiba. Taehyung tergelak, ia menelan ludahnya kasar dan mengerjap lucu. "Eh, ada apa? Apa aku mengagetkanmu?"

Taehyung cepat-cepat berpaling, menghindari tatapan Jungkook yang beberapa hari ini membuat jantungnya berjumpalitan tak karuan. Ia merasakan pipinya memanas. Err, memalukan sekali. "Em, dimsum? Ide yang bagus. Hehe."

Jungkook tersenyum samar dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Aku tahu kedai dimsum yang enak di daerah sini."

"Ngomong-ngomong," Taehyung menyelipkan helaian rambutnya ke belakang telinga, lalu berdeham sejenak. "Kudengar kau tidak masuk kemarin."

"Ya kau benar." Jungkook menjawab sambil menjetikan jarinya.

"Alasan kau tidak masuk sekolah, stres?" tanya Taehyung tidak yakin. Ia menatap Jungkook dengan tatapan bertanya.

"I-itu." Jungkook tertawa kikuk dengan wajah merona. "Aku yah.. Siswa cerdas butuh waktu untuk istirahat, kau tahu?"

"Benarkah? Masa sih?" Taehyung mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil berpikir. "Ayahku juga bilang begitu. Jangan mencoba terlalu keras. Kau juga, kau bukan robot, butuh istirahat."

Lalu keduanya tertawa bersama. Perjalanan pulang dari sekolah lebih terasa menyenangkan bagi Taehyung ketika bersama Jungkook. Itu membuatnya nyaman. Tanpa sadar Taehyung menyelipkan tangannya di lengan Jungkook. Jungkook sudah terbiasa dengan perlakuan Taehyung yang satu ini jadi tidak masalah jika Taehyung mau melakukannya kapanpun dia mau.

.

.

.

"Taehyung juga suka dimsum." kata Jungkook sambil menuangkan minuman bersoda di dalam dua gelas yang berdiri di atas nampan.

Hoseok memakan kripik kentang dari kulkas Jungkook lalu berkata, "Benarkah? Menurutmu apa dia suka pria dengan setelan jas?"

Jungkook membawa nampan tersebut dan menaruhnya di atas meja di depan sofa. "Kurasa tidak. Terlalu formal."

"Kau tahu banyak tentang Taehyung ya?" kata Hoseok sambil tertawa.

Jungkook merona begitu mendengarnya. "Yah, sedikit kurasa." katanya apa adanya.

"Tapi hampir setiap hari kau membicarakannya. Wah, aku jadi curiga. Jangan-jangan kau juga menyukai Taehyung?" tanya Hoseok, pura-pura mengintimidasi.

Jungkook mengendikan bahunya, menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya yang terlihat samar. Ia menyalakan televisi lalu bersandar di sofa. "Lagipula, jika kau memang menyukai Taehyung coba ajak dia ke taman. Beli balon untuknya dan meniup gelembung sabun bersama. Kurasa dia akan menyukainya." Jungkook berucap tanpa ditanya.

Hoseok tahu, seharusnya dia senang karena Jungkook memberitahukannya banyak informasi tentang Taehyung, sehingga lebih mudah baginya untuk membuat Taehyung terkesan padanya dan menerima cintanya. Namun, Hoseok merasa ada hal yang ganjal tiap kali mereka membicarakan satu sama lain. Hoseok tidak yakin. Dia akan menyelidikinya nanti.

.

.

.

"Lalu, Jungkook menumpahkan karinya di atas baju putih yang baru dia cuci malam sebelumnya." Taehyung tertawa ketika mengingat kejadian makan malam di rumah Jungkook kemarin malam. Jimin dan Yoongi sedang asik memakan kari buatan Taehyung. "Dan kalian tahu? Wajahnya sangat menyedihkan ketika menatap tumpahan kari mengenai bajunya. Astaga, bocah itu sangat bodoh!" Taehyung tertawa di akhir kalimat.

Jimin dan Yoongi saling pandang, tatapan mereka berdua menyiratkan sesuatu. Lalu Jimin membuka suara, "Kurasa, kau dan Jungkook pasti sangat dekat."

Taehyung berhenti tertawa, ia memandang Jimin dan Yoongi dengan pandangan bertanya. "Maksud kalian apa?" tanyanya sambil mengerutkan dahi. "Aku dan Jungkook memang dekat. Dia seperti.." Taehyung berpikir sejenak.

Jimin dan Yoongi saling pandang lagi lalu memandang Taehyung. "Kurasa, mereka tidak hanya sedekat itu." bisik Yoongi di telinga Jimin.

"Ya, kita harus menyelidikinya hyung." Jimin balas berbisik.

"Aku merasa.." Taehyung memandang menembus ke depan. Jimin dan Yoongi menunggu. "Seperti sudah mengenalnya sejak lama.. padahal kami baru bertemu beberapa minggu yang lalu." Lalu Taehyung menghembuskan nafasnya dan tersenyum tanpa sadar.

Jimin menopang dagunya, menatap sahabat baiknya tersebut penuh selidik. "Sayang, kau sedang jatuh cinta kah?" Jimin bertanya lembut.

Yoongi menyipitkan kedua matanya yang sudah sipit sambil mengerutkan dahinya dan mengerucutkan bibirnya. Jimin dan Taehyung mengabaikannya.

Taehyung segera sadar dari dunianya sendiri. Kemudian tawa sumbangnya menggema ke seluruh ruangan. "Jatuh cinta? Pada siapa?"

"Bagaimana dengan Hoseok?" Yoongi mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan ekstrim.

Taehyung menggigiti bibir bawahnya, ia memainkan jarinya salah tingkah lalu tersenyum kecut. "Aku bilang aku akan menjawabnya nanti."

Jimin menggeleng sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Wah, kau belum cerita bagaimana Hoseok menyatakan cinta padamu?"

"Hoseok? Menyatakan cinta? Dengan cara yang biasa. Ia memberikan aku bunga tapi aku merasa belum saatnya menerima bunga itu. Mengingat aku belum tahu bagaimana perasaanku terhadapnya." jawabnya datar. "Lagipula, aku memang menyukainya.. tapi aku tidak tahu apakah sebagai teman atau pacar- Heh! Itu kueku!" Taehyung menjitak kepala Jimin yang berhasil mengambil kue kesukaan miliknya ketika laki-laki itu sedang bercerita.

"Aku hanya memakannya sedikit, masa tidak boleh?"

Taehyung segera merampas kue miliknya lalu memakannya bulat-bulat. "Kaubmm hambrus memobhgon duomluomb!"

"Telan dulu makananmu, baru bicara." omel Yoongi sambil menyodorkan segelas air putih.

Taehyung merasakan ponselnya bergetar di kantungnya, ia mengambil dan mengecek pemberitahuan. Satu pesan baru dari Jungkook. _Aku butuh masakanmu. Aku sudah mencoba memasak seperti yang ada di resep tapi rasanya seperti memakan lumpur._ Taehyung tersenyum, ia menaruh ponselnya kembali.

"Oohh, dari adik kelas kita pastinya." Jimin berdendang begitu melihat senyum Taehyung yang mengembang.

Yoongi menatapnya jengah. "Urusi dulu pacarmu. Biar aku yang urus bocah tengik satu ini." Ia menyentil dahi Jimin.

"Baiklah, aku duluan~"

.

.

.

Taehyung memandang makanan yang ada di depannya dengan mulut terbuka. Jungkook bilang ini kari. Tapi tampilannya. Warnanya cokelat dan terlalu kental. Dagingnya dipotong tidak rata. Sayurnya terlihat layu. Ia menatap Jungkook, memastikan Jungkook akan bertanggung jawab jika masakannya membunuh Taehyung. Tampilannya menyedihkan sekali.

Jungkook tersenyum menampilkan gigi-gigi kelincinya yang lucu. "Coba dulu, enak tidak?"

Taehyung menghela nafasnya dan mengambil sendok makan. Ia menyendok kuah kari buatan Jungkook dan mencicipnya. Pada cicipan pertama, wajah Taehyung berubah kecut. Setelah itu, ia terbatuk-batuk.

"Sepertinya aku memasak racun," Jungkook bergumam. Ia segera mengambil segelas air dan memberikannya pada Taehyung. Sementara Taehyung meminum airnya, Jungkook menepuk punggung Taehyung pelan. "Buruk ya?"

Taehyung menghabiskan segelas air itu dalam waktu tiga puluh detik kemudian memandang Jungkook yang hanya berjarak lima senti dari wajahnya. "Kau mencoba memasak apa sih?" gerutu Taehyung.

"Kari?"

Taehyung mendengus, ia menarik lengan Jungkook menuju ke dapur. "Sini, aku harus praktik lapangan untuk memberikanmu arahan yang tepat." Ia segera membuka kulkas dan mengambil beberapa macam bumbu dan sayuran serta daging ayam yang masih mentah. "Emm, sini Jungkook, bantu aku."

.

.

.

Taehyung memandang Jungkook yang sedang mengaduk kari buatan mereka sambil tersenyum. "Kau harusnya belajar memasak, Jungkook."

"Kau tidak lihat apa yang sedang kulakukan, hyung?" tanya Jungkook sambil memandang Taehyung jengkel.

Taehyung tersenyum lalu tertawa. Jungkook melempar Taehyung dengan bumbu merica yang sudah di tutup. Taehyung menghindar dengan gesit sambil tertawa. "Oke, oke. Biar kulihat bagaimana pekerjaanmu." Taehyung melangkah mendekati Jungkook.

Entah karena terbiasa melakukannya atau Taehyung sengaja melakukannya, Taehyung menaruh dagunya di atas pundak Jungkook yang tinggi,ia berjinjit untuk melakukannya dan membuat Jungkook sedikit terlonjak. Ia menutup matanya sambil menghirup aroma kari yang mulai menguar dari dalam panci. "Wah sepertinya enak."

Sementara Jungkook terdiam di tempatnya, ia kaget dan hampir tidak bisa bernafas. Ia merasa dunia berputar ke belakang dan berhenti begitu saja. Jantungnya tidak bisa diajak kompromi lagi. Detakan itu semakin cepat seiring nafas Taehyung yang menghembus tepat di belakang telinganya. Membuatnya merasakan perasaan nyaman dan menyenangkan di saat yang bersamaan yang beberapa hari ini di alaminya saat bersama dengan Taehyung. Mendadak Jungkook merasa tidak ingin waktu cepat-cepat berlalu.

Tanpa sengaja, kedua pasang mata itu bertemu. Jungkook menatap mata Taehyung yang juga tertuju pada matanya. Jarak mereka tidak lebih dari lima senti. Hanya butuh satu tarikan kecil sehingga bibir manis Taehyung bisa diraup seenaknya oleh Jungkook. Namun, Jungkook hanya bisa terpaku. Ia merasa seluruh tubuhnya terbujur kaku. Seolah-olah tatapan Taehyung itu telah menyerang otak syarafnya sehingga Jungkook tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain terdiam memandangi mata indah Taehyung sekarang. Jantungnya kembali berdetak, dua- bahkan empat kali lebih cepat dari biasanya. Dunia benar-benar berhenti sekarang.

Taehyung tertegun, ia baru sadar tatapan Jungkook tersebut sangat menyejukan dan menenangkan. Ada satu perasaan dalam dirinya yang mendorong wajahnya untuk maju dan mengecap rasa manis dari bibir Jungkook. Namun, Taehyung merasakan persendiaannya kaku ketika matanya terjebak oleh iris mata Jungkook yang memabukkan. Jantungnya, seakan ia sedang berlomba lari sejauh dua puluh kilometer per jam saat ini. Ia pasti akan kena serangan jantung jika terus berada di posisi ini dalam periode lama. Taehyung masih menatap mata Jungkook ketika tanpa sadar dirinya berharap waktu berhenti.

Lalu, dalam tempo lambat, kedua wajah itu mendekat. Jungkook sudah bersiap memiringkan wajahnya sementara Taehyung sudah menutup matanya. Wajah mereka semakin dekat. Hidung Taehyung dan Jungkook mulai bersentuhan. Jantung keduanya berlomba seperti dalam pacuan kuda. Taehyung mencengkram lengan baju Jungkook ketika pemuda itu merasakan deru nafas Jungkook menyentuh kulit wajahnya. Jungkook melingkarkan sebelah tangannya di pinggang ramping Taehyung dan bersiap meraup bibir Taehyung.

Namun...

Blubb.. blubbb. Blubbb

Jungkook menghentikan gerakannya, ia menoleh dan menatap panci berisi kari tersebut. "Oh, sudah mendidih."

Taehyung membuka matanya dan pipinya merona begitu saja. Bagaimana bisa ia menutup mata seperti itu? Apakah dia sedang memberi ijin kepada anak muda ini untuk mengambil ciuman pertamanya? Apa Taehyung mengijinkan Jungkook menciumnya? Uh bagaimana ini? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Taehyung. Taehyung menunduk sambil memegangi kedua pipinya.

Jungkook mematikan kompor menggunakan tangannya yang bebas lalu ia tersenyum. Ia tak sadar sebelah tangannya lagi masih melingkar manis di pinggang Taehyung. "Dari aromanya, ku yakin pasti enak."

"Umm, Jungkook?" Jungkook menoleh cepat begitu Taehyung memanggilnya, wajahnya terlalu dekat, dan itu tidak sehat untuk kesehatan jantung Taehyung. Pipinya terasa lebih panas. "Em, eh.. itu.. tanganmu.." katanya malu-malu. Taehyung menunduk lagi sambil menggigiti bibir bawahnya, tangannya masih bertengger di lengan baju Jungkook.

Jungkook menatap tangannya sejenak sebelum melepaskan lingkaran tangannya disana dengan enggan. Ia suka memeluk pinggang Taehyung mulai saat itu. "Maaf." katanya kikuk.

Taehyung tertawa sumbang, ia mencoba memandang objek lain asal bukan Jungkook. "Em, lebih baik kau taruh karinya di mangkuk."

Jungkook tersenyum samar sambil mengambil dua mangkuk putih sedang dan menuangkan kari tersebut di kedua mangkuk yang sudah disiapkannya.

Suasana apa ini? Kenapa terasa canggung?

.

.

.

Ayah Taehyung baru saja pulang. Ia membuka pintu apartemen dan memberikan salam, namun tidak ada yang memberikannya jawaban. Tidak ada orang di rumah. Tuan Kim melirik Rolex yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. Alisnya naik begitu melihat waktu yang mendekati pukul sembilan dan Taehyung belum pulang. Atau sudah tidur?

Tidak perlu bertanya karena pintu apartemen itu terbuka. Tuan Kim menoleh, anaknya baru saja pulang bersama seorang laki-laki. Tuan Kim mengerutkan dahinya.. dia..

"Oh, appa?" Taehyung menutup pintunya sebelum ia menyadari ayahnya berada tepat di belakangnya. "Kau baru pulang?"

Tuan Kim berdeham sebelum memandang anak semata wayangnya dan tersenyum. "Siapa tadi?"

"Teman baru, dia adik kelasku." jawab Taehyung sambil tersenyum. Sambil menyelipkan tangannya di lengan sang ayah, Taehyung berkata, "Ayah, kau mau makan kari?" tanyanya ketika melepaskan jas sang ayah dan menaruhnya di gantungan pakaian.

Tuan Kim tersenyum sambil mengusap kepala Taehyung dengan sayang. "Baiklah, buatkan aku satu."

.

.

.

"Jadi namanya Jungkook?" Tuan Kim bertanya setelah menelan makanannya.

Taehyung tersenyum penuh arti lau mengedipkan matanya. "Iya namanya Jungkook."

Tuan Kim meninum air ketika makanannya habis lalu mengambil tissue untuk menyeka sekitar bibirnya. "Namanya familiar."

"Benarkah?"

Tuan Kim mengendikan bahunya sambil berdiri. "Hanya perasaan ayah saja sepertinya."katanya sambil memaksakan senyum. "Kau tidak ingin tidur?"

"Ayah, besok aku akan menjalani ujian akhir." Taehyung tiba-tiba sambil berdiri. Ia memandang ayahnya lalu tersenyum. "Menurutmu, apa aku bisa melewatinya?"

Tuan Kim berjalan mendekati anaknya yang satu-satunya tersebut, lalu ia menarik tubuh ringkih itu ke pelukannya. Ia memeluknya dengan penuh kasih dan sayang, membuat Taehyung memejamkan matanya, merasakan hangatnya pelukan sang ayah di tubuhnya. Ia selalu suka pelukan sang ayah, seakan ayahnya sedang melindungi Taehyung dipelukannya.

"Kau pasti bisa, sayang." bisik Tuan Kim penuh dengan perasaan. Ia mengusap kepala Taehyung dengan lembut. "Kau pasti bisa melewatinya, seperti yang biasa kau lakukan." Tuan Kim memegang bahu Taehyung lalu melanjutkan, "kau selalu melakukannya dengan baik. Ayah selalu bangga padamu. Sekarang ayo tidur." Dan Tuan Kim mengakhirnya dengan ciuman kecil di dahi.

Taehyung tersenyum. Ia memandang punggung ayahnya yang menghilang dibalik pintu kamar lalu mendesah sambil melangkah menuju kamarnya. "Hhh, ayah pasti lelah untuk mengobrol lebih lama."

Denting suara gelembung terdengar ketika Taehyung memasuki kamarnya. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya. Itu suara pesan masuk dan siapa yang mengirimkan pesan di malam hari seperti ini? Taehyung segera mengambil ponselnya dan mengecek isi pesannya.

 _Taehyung sayang, ini ibu. Aku akan pulang. Besok jemput ibu ya di restoran. Ibu sudah membelikanmu oleh-oleh._

Taehyung mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali. Apa benar ini ibunya? Benarkah ibunya akan kembali? Ah, senang sekali rasanya. Ia sangat merindukan ibunya dan berharap ia bisa menceritakan semua yang terjadi di Seoul pada ibunya. Pasti akan sangat menyenangkan.

.

.

.

Jimin memandang Yoongi yang sedang asik mengerjakan soal sambil mendengarkan musiknya. Yoongi sudah melakukannya selama hampir lima jam tanpa memberi sapaan kepada Jimin atau berbasa-basi. Jimin sudah mulai bosan dengan keadaan statis seperti ini. Ia meninggalkan Yoongi dan pergi ke kulkas untuk mengambil beberapa cemilan.

"Tsk, dia mengabaikanku." gerutunya ketika duduk di meja makan. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil terus bermomolog ria. "Kurasa aku harus memberikannya pelajaran. Astaga, ternyata ujian saja membuatnya mengabaikanku!"

"Siapa yang mengabaikanmu?" Yoongi tiba-tiba berada di hadapan Jimin dengan memakai piyama berwarna biru laut yang bercorak beruang kumamon. Jimin mengabaikan corak baju Yoongi yang menggelikan tersebut. "Kau sudah selesai mengerjakan soalmu?"

Yoongi mengangguk, terlalu malas untuk membuka mulut lalu bicara. Yoongi lelah, ia ingin istirahat. Namun, sebelum ia bersiap tidur, ia memutuskan untuk minum agar tenggorokannya tidak terasa kering. Saat itulah ia menemukan Jimin sedang beragumen dengan dirinya sendiri.

Jimin menopang dagunya sambil menatap Yoongi dengan tatapanya yang jenaka. "Kau mau minum hyung?"

Yoongi mengangguk lagi dan Jimin memberikan segelas air untuk Yoongi. "Terimakasih." ujar Yoongi dengan cepat.

"Hyung aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganmu." Yoongi menatap Jimin dengan malas lalu berusaha duduk dengan tegak. "Apa kau mau mendengarnya?"

Yoongi tidak mengerti mengapa jantungnya saat ini menjadi tidak karuan. Jimin akan mengatakan sesuatu? Lalu apa yang akan dia katakan? Dan kenapa dia bertanya apakah Yoongi akan mendengarnya atau tidak? Lalu, mengapa Yoongi jadi penasaran. "Katakan saja."

Jimin mengubah raut wajahnya menjadi serius. Ia menggenggam tangan Yoongi dan meremasnya dengan lembut. Kali ini, Yoongi tidak memprotes tindakan Jimin ataupun mengomelinya panjang lebar. Menyadari itu, Jimin tersenyum. "Semoga kau berhasil dalam ujian akhirmu besok."

Yoongi mengerjapkan matanya dan menatap Jimin dengan bingung.

"Aku berharap kau mendapat nilai bagus. Aku juga berharap bisa lulus dengan hasil yang baik."

Yoongi menaikan alisnya curiga. Ia yakin Jimin pasti akan mengatakan hal yang seratus delapan puluh derajat berbeda di akhir kalimatnya. Lalu dengan cepat, Yoongi mengatakan, "Sebenarnya kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang lain makanya kau mengatakan hal yang berbeda dulu sebelumnya. Kau pikir dengan keadaan mengantuk seperti ini aku bisa diajak berbasa-basi apa?"

Jimin mengatupkan bibirnya. Ia menunduk sebentar. Ia merasa malu pada dirinya sendiri. Mengapa Jimin harus menunda dengan mengatakan hal yang tidak terlalu penting untuk disampaikan? Jimin menarik nafasnya sebelum berkata lembut, hati-hati, penuh penekanan dan perasaan.

"Hyung, aku jatuh cinta padamu."

.

.

.

"Kau datang?"

Jungkook mendecih. "Apa yang ingin kau katakan sebenarnya Victoria?"

Wanita itu tertawa, ia menatap Jungkook sambil mengatakan, "Sopan santun Tuan Jeon. Kau ini tidak di ajarkan sopan santun apa."

Jungkook membuka mulutnya untuk bicara tapi tidak jadi.

"Baiklah, begini saja. Aku akan mempersingkat perbincangan kita kali ini."

Jungkook menatap wanita itu dengan curiga. "Apa yang kau inginkan?"

Wanita menghembuskan nafasnya dengan berat. "Aku ingin kau menjauh dari Kim Taehyung."

Jungkook tidak mengerti. Ia tidak mengerti apa hubungannya masalah Victoria, ibunya dan dirinya dengan Taehyung? "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Karena... Taehyung adalah..." Victoria baru akan mengatakan kelanjutannya ketika ponselnya berbunyi. "Baiklah, cukup jauhi Taehyung jika kau masih menginginkan keselamatan ibumu ataupun dirimu sendiri. Kim Taehyung bukanlah sembarang orang yang bisa kau dekati seenak hatimu. Lebih baik kau pergi sekarang."

Jungkook memandang wanita itu dengan mata disipitkan. Tatapannya penuh rasa curiga. Taehyung pasti ada hubungannya dengan Victoria. Tapi apa?

Sebenarnya, hingga sekarangpun, Jungkook tidak mengerti mengapa Victoria tidak suka kepada ibunya. Victoria terdengar seperti penagih hutang. Padahal seingat Jungkook, ibunya tidak pernah meminjam uang atau mengkredit barang-barang. Dan tiba-tiba Taehyung menjadi bagian dalam masalah ini. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Pasti ada kaitannya dengan Kim Nam Joon. Taehyung, Victoria, Paman Namjoon dan ibunya pasti punya sejarah di masa lampau. Cerita dimana Jungkook tidak pernah mengetahuinya. Namun, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

.

.

.

Taehyung menempelkan ponselnya di telinga sambil memandang sekeliling. Ia sedang berada di daerah restoran dimana ibunya sedang menunggu. Namun, hingga sekarang ia masih belum menemukan restoran yang dimaksud.

"Aduh, dimana sih?" ia menggerutu dengan dahi mengernyit, "Astaga, kenapa eomma tidak menjawab panggilanku?"

"Halo?"

Taehyung bernafas lega sambil tertawa. "Eomma."

Dari seberang sana, wanita yang selalu dipanggilnya ibu tertawa renyah. Ah, ia benar-benar merindukan ibunya. "Kau dimana?"

Taehyung berhenti ketika ia melihat Jungkook keluar dari sebuah restoran. Ia ingin menyapanya, namun jika ia melihat ekspresinya, Jungkook sedang dalam mood yang tidak baik dan membuat Taehyung mengurungkan niatnya. Lalu ia menatap restoran yang mungkin sempat dimasuki oleh Jungkook. Dahi Taehyung berkerut.

"Kebetulan sekali, eomma." Taehyung mendapati dirinya berkata dengan perasaan was-was, "Aku berada di depan restoran yang kau maksud."

Kebetulan sekali, Jungkook keluar dari restoran itu. Taehyung jadi penasaran apa yang dilakukan Jungkook atau dengan siapa Jungkook bertemu di restoran tersebut sehingga ekspresinya menjadi menyedihkan seperti itu ketika keluar dari sana. Taehyung mengabaikan masalah itu dan memasuki restoran. Tatapannya berpendar ke penjuru restoran.

Ketika mendapati ibunya sedang duduk di meja yang ada di tengah sambil melamun, Taehyung segera memeluk sang ibu. "Eomma~" kata Taehyung sambil mengeratkan pelukannya di leher sang eomma. "Aku merindukanmu."

Nyonya Kim mengusap kepala anaknya dengan lembut. "Kau membuatku kaget, Taehyungie." bisiknya sambil mengecup pelipis Taehyung.

"Aku merindukanmu, eomma." bisik Taehyung lagi. "Aku sangat merindukanmu."

"Lepaskan pelukanmu, kita harus mengobrol, chagi." bisik wanita itu sambil menarik tangan Taehyung.

Taehyung melepaskan pelukannya dan duduk di hadapan ibunya. "Aku punya banyak cerita dan.. ayah.. dia tidak macam-macam selama kau pergi.. hehe kau mau mendengarnya?"

.

.

.

Hoseok memandang sahabat baiknya tersebut dengan dahi berkerut dan alis yang menyatu. Ia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada sambil bersandar di pintu kamar sahabatnya tersebut. Hoseok memang sering berkunjung ke apartemen Jungkook tanpa permisi kepada pemiliknya. Namun, hingga sekarang Hoseok masih belum tahu bahwa Taehyung tinggal di depan apartemennya. Jungkook masih belum mau memberitahukannya pada Hoseok karena Hoseok pasti curiga.

"Kau terlihat kacau, teman." Hoseok berjalan ke arah ranjang dan duduk di sisi ranjang tersebut. "Kau ada masalah."

"Ibuku." Jungkook menunduk, menatap foto ibunya dan dirinya di tangannya. "Aku sangat menyayanginya." Disaat mengatakannya, suara Jungkook bergetar.

Hoseok melirik punggung Jungkook yang bergetar. "Kau merindukanya?"

Jungkook mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar, ia mendesah berlebihan. Yang kini Jungkook rasakan adalah khawatir dan sedih. Semuanya bercampur menjadi satu. Ia tahu ancaman Victoria tidak pernah terjadi seperti yang dia kira, namun ia pun tidak bisa mengelak bahwa dirinya gelisah begitu mendengar ancamannya. Ia tidak peduli pada dirinya sendiri. Yang ia khawatirkan saat ini hanyalah ibunya.

"Aku khawatir." jawab Jungkook dengan suara serak.

Hoseok mengusap punggung Jungkook dengan lembut lalu berbisik. "Aku yakin ibumu baik-baik saja di Inggris sana. Dia hanya tinggal menunggumu lulus dan menyusulnya ke Inggris untuk melanjutkan sekolahmu. Tak usah khawatir terlalu banyak. Ah aku harus pergi."

Hoseok berdiri dan Jungkook memandangnya. Mata Jungkook merah, wajahnya terlihat lelah dan rambutnya terlihat urakan. Hoseok jadi tidak enak hati meninggalkan Jungkook sendirian disini. Jangan-jangan Jungkook akan bunuh diri begitu Hoseok pergi. Ah, pasti sangat mengerikan. Hoseok membuang jauh khayalannya.

"Hoseok hyung, jika suatu saat aku pergi nanti-" Jungkook berdiri sambil memandang Hoseok dengan serius, "aku ingin kau menjaga apartemenku ini, bagaimana?"

"Hah? Aku sudah punya rumah sendiri."

"Kau yakin tidak mau?"

"Memangnya ada apa?"

"Mungkin kau bisa lebih dekat dengan Taehyung?"

Hoseok mengatupkan bibirnya dan menyipitkan matanya. "Apa hubungannya dengan Taehyung?"

Jungkook tertawa, ia melangkah melewati Hoseok dan keluar dari kamarnya. "Baiklah." Hoseok membuka pintu dan melangkah keluar dari apartemen Jungkook. "Kau berhutang penjelasan padaku." Hoseok memutar tubuhnya lalu tersenyum.

Jungkook diam sejenak lalu berkata, "Nanti aku akan menjelaskannya."

"Baik, aku pergi dulu. Titip salam untuk Taehyung." katanya main-main sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya sebelum pergi menghilang di belokan koridor apartemen.

Jungkook menghela nafasnya. "Hhh, hampir saja."

"Tadi itu Hoseok, iya kan?"

Jungkook menoleh ke depan. Disana, Taehyung memandang ke arah Hoseok pergi tadi sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada. Jungkook berkedip menatapnya. Ia kembali mengingat kejadian ketika memasak kari di rumahnya. "Ya, itu Hoseok." Jungkook menutup pintunya dan bersandar disana. "Kau mencarinya? Harusnya tadi aku memanggilmu untuk datang." Ia memasukan kedua tangannya di saku celana.

Taehyung menatap Jungkook tajam. "Kau ingin aku menemuinya?" katanya ketus.

Jungkook memandang Taehyung sambil tersenyum. "Kalau kau menyukainya mengapa tidak? Asal jangan mencoba menyakitinya." Lalu ia tertawa renyah.

Taehyung tersenyum. "Baiklah, aku akan mencobanya." katanya main-main.

Jungkook menghentikan tawanya. Ia tertegun sejenak. "Kau akan menerima cintanya?" tanyanya dengan suara serak. Ada sesuatu yang membuat dadanya terasa lebih berat dari biasanya.

"Menurutmu?"

"Kurasa kau sedang bercanda."

"Oh, kau cemburu ya?" Taehyung tersenyum penuh arti sambil berjalan mendekati Jungkook. Ia berhenti tepat lima senti meter di depan Jungkook. "Mau mengaku?"

Jungkook menunduk lalu menatap Taehyung dengan lekat. "Eum, haruskah?" Ia bertanya dengan lembut.

Taehyung mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum ia berkata, "Jangan menggunakan nada itu!"

Jungkook menahan tawanya dengan senyum tipis. "Kau salah tingkah lagi, hyungnim." kata Jungkook. Ia mencubiti pipi Taehyung lalu tertawa, "Kau terlihat lucu seperti itu. Lebih baik kau tidur sana!"

"Kau lebih menggemaskan dariku, Jungkook," katanya sambil mencubiti pipi Jungkook dan menarik hidung Jungkook tanpa peduli rintihan kecil pemuda bergigi kelinci tersebut. "Aku tidak bisa tidur." keluh Taehyung sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Jungkook mengusak poni Taehyung pelan sambil berkata, "Kau menunggu ucapan selamat malam dariku atau dari Hoseok hyung?" tanyanya lagi dengan nada menggoda.

Taehyung mencubit pinggang Jungkook sambil berkata, "Jangan bicara sembarangan."

"Yakin tidak mau di beri ucapan selamat malam olehku?"

Taehyung yang baru saja memegang knop pintu apartemennya berbalik memandang Jungkook dengan jengkel. "Selamat malam juga, Jungkook." ucapnya cepat dan segera menghilang di balik pintu sebelum Jungkook sempat memberi ucapan apapun.

Jungkook memandang pintu apartemen Taehyung lama. Lalu ia menarik senyum getir."Kurasa, aku tidak mampu menjauhi Taehyung." ujarnya kepada dirinya sendiri. Setelah itu ia tertawa getir.

.

.

.

Kim Seok Jin menatap dirinya sendiri di cermin. Wanita yang kini menjadi seorang desainer tersebut tersenyum ketika melihat wajahnya yang cantik disana. Namun ketika ia melihat ke bawah, kakinya penuh dengan bekas luka. Wajah yang tadinya ceria tadi kini berubah muram.

Air matanya meleleh di wajahnya yang sudah diberi riasan. Padahal hari ini Seok Jin harus menghadiri acara penting bersama bosnya. Tidak mungkin keluar dengan wajah sembab kan?

Namun, ia kembali mengingat kejadian lima belas tahun yang lalu.

"Tidak aku tidak boleh mengingatnya lagi."

Dan sebuah suara menghentikannya dalam kegiatan menghayalnya, ia segera merogoh tasnya dan mengambil ponselnya.

Nama itu tertera di layar ponselnya. Nafasnya tercekat. Jantungnya berdebar tak karuan. Seokjin mencengkram ponselnya. Matanya bergerak gelisah. Dan hatinya bimbang. Apakah ia harus mengangkatnya atau tidak?

Jarinya bergerak tanpa diminta, menekan tombol hijau dan memaksanya menempelkan ponsel tersebut ketelinganya. "Hello?"

"Jinnie?" Terdengar suara baritone dari seberang sana. Seokjin bersumpah ia sangat merindukan suara itu. "Jinnie bagaimana kabarmu?"

Seokjin tersenyum, air matanya terus meleleh dipipinya yang mulus. "Aku baik-baik saja, _Namjoonie._ "

"Bagaimana dengan anak kita?" Seokjin mendengar Namjoon bertanya.

Seokjin menarik nafasnya dan menghembuskannya pelan. "Aku sedang menyembunyikannya dari Kiddoh."

"Kiddoh menemukanmu?"

"Hampir. Dia hampir mendapatkanku dan _Jungkook_ , tapi kami berhasil menyembunyikan diri."

"Victoria sudah ada di Seoul."

"Victoria di Seoul?" Seokjin hampir kehabisan suara karena serak. "Lalu? Apakah dia.."

"Dia sudah tahu."

"Namjoonie.." Seokjin mendapati dirinya berbicara dengan suara bergetar. "Aku takut."

"Tenang, SeokJin." Namjoon bersuara lembut. "Aku akan melindungimu dan anak kita."

.

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

.

Review please,

Love,

Mr Je


	6. Secret Love?

Where you Go?

What you'll do?

Because if you go..

What shall I do?

Where should I go?

.

.

.

11:25

By Mr Je

This fict contains KookV or maybe Vkook. Determined it yourself then. Too much typos. Absurd plot. Failed angst/? Failed feel/?failed fluff/? Failed drama/?

Better press exit button if you don't like it

But review if you already read it

.

.

.

And then..

Enjoy~

Secret Love?

.

.

.

Taehyung sedang berada di kantin sendirian. Hari ini kelas dua belas mendapatkan waktu bebas karena sudah menyelesaikan ujian akhir. Taehyung sedang tidak dalam mood untuk memasuki kelas yang ramai tersebut. Ia sedang ingin menikmati pemandangan taman di tengah kantin yang indah itu.

"Sendirian?"

Taehyung menoleh dan mendapati Hoseok sedang membawa minuman dingin di kedua tangannya sambil menatap Taehyung dengan senyumnya yang membuat siapa saja ikut tersenyum saat melihatnya. "Hei, hyung. Ya, Aku sendirian. Hehe."

Hoseok tertawa sejenak lalu duduk di sebelah Taehyung. Ia menyodorkan minuman tersebut ke arah Taehyung. "Untukmu."

Taehyung mengambilnya setelah menggumamkan kata terimakasih. "Kau sedang apa disini?"

Hoseok membuka tutup botol minuman tersebut dan menenggaknya sedikit. Ia memandang Taehyung sejenak. "Ya, tidak ada jam pelajaran mulai sekarang kan? Aku hanya bingung akan melakukan apa, maka dari itu aku kesini."

Taehyung tersenyum. Ia membuka tutup botol minumannya dan meminumnya. "Membosankan diam di kelas terus," katanya setelah menelan air minumnya.

Hoseok tertawa sejenak. "Ya, kau benar."

Hoseok memandang Taehyung yang sedang memandang lurus ke depan. Ada satu dorongan dalam dirinya untuk memajukan wajahnya dan mengecup pipi manis Taehyung yang merona. Namun, ketika wajahnya sudah berada kurang dari lima senti meter dari wajah Taehyung, dengan gerakan yang tiba-tiba, Taehyung menoleh ke arah Hoseok.

Pipi Taehyung jelas merona, karena ia tidak biasa berada di jarak sedekat itu dengan siapapun. Termasuk dengan Hoseok. Namun, ia tidak merasakan apapun. Jantungnya tidak berdebar dengan keras. Ia bahkan tidak merasa berada di jarak sedekat itu dengan Hoseok membuat suasana menjadi menegangkan. Berbeda ketika Jungkook melakukan hal yang sama beberapa minggu yang lalu. Eh, Jungkook? Apa Taehyung membandingkan perasaannya terhadap Hoseok dan Jungkook?

"Taehyung..." Hoseok memanggil namanya dengan suara serak yang lembut.

Taehyung mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali saat Hoseok menyentuh pipinya dengan tangan sebelah kanannya dan mengusapnya dengan lembut. Ia akui pipinya memanas dan ia merasa gugup. Tapi, kenapa perasaan yang mendebarkan dan menegangkan itu tidak ada? Hoseok itu orang yang baik. Ia mencintai Taehyung dengan tulus dan apa adanya. Walaupun Hoseok terlihat lebih idiot darinya. Tapi perasaannya terhadap Taehyung adalah yang terbaik.

Namun, bagaimana jika Taehyung tidak merasakan hal yang sama terhadap Hoseok?

"Aku mencintaimu." ujar Hoseok tulus.

Taehyung tersentuh dengan kalimat Hoseok barusan. Kata-katanya terdengar sederhana namun tulus di saat yang bersamaan. Taehyung menutup matanya. Ia mencoba menggali lagi kedalaman hatinya. Mencari tahu apa mungkin Hoseok memiliki kesempatan besar untuk mendapatkan hati Taehyung. Namun, Taehyung tidak menemukan celah sedikitpun agar Hoseok bisa masuk dan mendiami hatinya...

Karena hatinya sudah terisi oleh orang lain dan Taehyung menyadari siapa orang itu.

Ia membuka matanya ketika bibir Hoseok bergerak maju. Taehyung mengalihkan wajahnya sehingga bibir Hoseok yang lembut dan basah tersebut menyentuh pipinya yang halus. Hoseok menjauhkan wajahnya dan menatap Taehyung dengan tatapan terluka setelah merasakan bibirnya yang hanya menyentuh pipi Taehyung.

Taehyung meneteskan air matanya tanpa sebab yang jelas. Ia tidak merasakan sedih ataupun sakit hati atas perlakuan Hoseok barusan. Namun, ia merasa kecewa terhadap dirinya sendiri karena membiarkan orang lain menyentuh pipinya sebelum Jungkook menyentuhnya duluan. Namun, masih ada bibirkan? Mungkin Taehyung akan menyimpannya untuk bibir Jungkook. Nah, pikiran apa itu? Kenapa Taehyung jadi berharap Jungkook yang mencium pipinya pertama kali? Dan kenapa Taehyung mengharapkan kecupan bibir Jungkook di bibirnya? Taehyung menepis pikiran-pikiran tersebut.

Hoseok tersenyum getir. Ia memandang lurus ke depan dan meminum air minumnya dalam sekali teguk. "Aku tahu kau tidak mungkin menyukaiku. Melirikku saja tidak."

Taehyung diam, enggan menanggapi pernyataan Hoseok barusan.

"Aku juga tahu yang kau suka itu bukan aku."

Taehyung masih diam. Ia melirik jam tangan di tangan kirinya sesekali. Menunggu Hoseok melanjutkan kalimatnya.

Hoseok menunduk. Ia mengepalkan jemarinya, meredam semua emosi yang kini bergejolak di dalam dadanya. Antara kecewa, sedih, marah dan senang bercampur menjadi satu., membuatnya bingung apa yang harus dilakukannya. Apalagi ketika Hoseok tahu bahwa orang yang ada di dalam hati Taehyung bukanlah dirinya tetapi...

"Kau menyukai Jungkook."

Taehyung melebarkan matanya dan tertegun. Ia menunduk sambil memainkan jarinya di bawah meja. Ia menggigiti bibir bawahnya sejenak. Jantungnya berdetak tak karuan ketika Hoseok menyebut nama Jungkook.

Dan Hoseok menyesal untuk mengatakan pada dirinya bahwa ucapannya benar ketika melihat reaksi Taehyung. Hatinya hancur berkeping-keping. Dunianya terasa hilang begitu saja ketika tahu ternyata adik kelasnya yang kurang ajar itu dengan kurang ajarnya mengambil hati Taehyung tanpa permisi. Namun sebagai laki-laki tulen, Hoseok tidak akan pernah merendahkan harga dirinya. Penolakan halus itu sudah melemahkan harga dirinya dan sekarang, harga dirinya yang berharga harus kembali berdiri.

Hoseok memegang tangan Taehyung dan meremasnya dengan lembut. Ada sengatan tersendiri ketika jemari lembut Taehyung menyentuh telapak tangannya. Hoseok mengutuk hatinya yang berlawanan dengan pikirannya saat ini.

"Taehyung..."

Taehyung mengerjapkan matanya.

"Aku mencintaimu, sungguh..."

Hoseok menarik Taehyung ke dalam pelukannya dan mengecup dahi Taehyung lama. Menyalurkan semua perasaannya kepada Taehyung dengan perlakuan selembut itu. Ia menyalurkan perasaan kecewa, sedih, marah dan cinta di saat yang bersamaan ketika bibirnya yang lembut dan basah itu menyentuh dahi Taehyung.

Taehyung menutup matanya sambil menangis. Ia merasa sudah menyakiti perasaan Hoseok walau tidak secara langsung.

Jeon Jungkook sialan.

.

.

.

"Ayah?"

"Ya?"

"Menurutmu perasaan apa ini, appa?"

"Hm?"

Taehyung menarik nafasnya. Jantungnya berdebar dua kali lipat. Namun, ia merasa gelisah juga di saat yang bersamaan. Ia merasakan hawa tidak enak di sekelilingnya.

Ia menghembuskan nafasnya lalu berkata,

"Ayah, aku rasa aku sedang jatuh cinta..."

Tuan Kim yang sedang membaca berkas-berkasnya sambil mendengarkan Taehyung kini menatap anak semata wayangnya dengan tatapan bertanya. Lalu, Tuan Kim berkata sambil tersenyum, "Dengan siapa anakku ini jatuh cinta hn?"

Nyonya Kim sedang asik menerima telepon dari rekannya atau bawahannya, entahlah, dia berdiri di sudut ruangan dan suaranya tidak terdengar terlalu jelas.

Taehyung melirik ibunya sejenak sebelum melirik sang ayah. Pipinya merona ketika ia mengatakan,

"Namanya, Jeon Jungkook."

Tiba-tiba suara vas bunga yang pecah menginterupsi ayah dan anak yang sedang mengobrol ini. Taehyung menoleh dan mendapati sang ibu memandang vas bunga itu dengan wajah kaget.

"Ibu ada apa?"

Nyonya Kim menoleh ke arah Taehyung dengan gerakan lambat. Ia menatap anaknya dengan tajam dan menusuk. "Kau menyukai, JEON JUNGKOOK?"

"I-iya, m-memangnya kenapa, eomma?" tanya Taehyung takut-takut. Ia melirik ayahnya yang menatapnya dengan tatapan terluka.

Sang ayah melirik Nyonya Kim lalu melirik anaknya. Setelah itu, ia berjalan mundur dan berkata, "Kami tidak setuju."

"Ini semua gara-gara kau!" kata sang Ibu tiba-tiba sambil menunjuk ke arah ayahnya. Suaranya melengking dan terdengar mengintimidasi.

Taehyung tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Makanya, dia memilih untuk diam.

Ayahnya menatap ibunya dengan lembut sambil memegang kedua tangan ibunya. "Baiklah, jangan membahas itu, aku tahu itu salahku, Saeron-ah."

"Ada apa dengan Jungkook?" tanya Taehyung tiba-tiba.

Kim Sae Ron berdiri tegak, mendongak memandang wajah Kim Taehyung dan suaminya sejenak lalu berkata dengan tegas,

"Lebih baik kau menjauhi anak itu.

.

.

.

.

Jika tidak ingin melihatnya mati ditanganku."

.

.

.

Jeon Jungkook meraih tiket pesawat yang disodorkan Lee Hyun Woo padanya. Alisnya bertautan bersamaan dengan dahinya yang mengerut tak mengerti. Lalu ia memandang Hyunwoo dengan tatapan yang sama.

"Apa ini?" tanya Jungkook, ia menatap tiket itu; jam berangkat pukul dua belas siang pada tanggal dua puluh lima November. Mengapa ibunya menyeretnya ke London secepat ini?

Hyunwoo terlihat gelisah sebelum mengatakan,

"Kau harus pergi."

Alis Jungkook naik dan wajahnya berubah bingung. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau harus pergi karena..

.

.

.

Hyosang Sajangnim menemukanmu."

.

.

.

Hari sudah mulai malam karena matahari yang berada di barat sudah mulai tenggelam. Sebersit kejinggaan bercambur ungu pastel berpendar menghiasi langit biru yang diselimuti serat-serat halus berwarna putih yang selalu disebut sebagai awan. Pemandangan tersebut cukup membuat Jungkook merasa tenang.

Setidaknya untuk saat ini.

Ia menatap lurus ke depan. Disana, Taehyung sedang membisikkan sesuatu kepada Yoongi, dibalas dengan bogeman mentah dibahunya. Jimin sedang membalikan daging panggang di atas panggangan yang merah menyala. Asap dari benda itu membumbung tinggi lalu menghilang di terpa angin sore.

Hari kelulusan tidak pernah jauh dari kata barbque, daging asap, sosis bakar dan pesta soda bagi Yoongi maupun Jimin. Sementara Jungkook tidak begitu peduli pada hari kelulusan. Ia hanya menganggapnya sebagai kebebasan dari para guru yang menyeramkan, tugas yang membabi buta dan ulangan-ulangan dadakan yang selalu membuat dada terasa nyeri(?) Dan saat ini, Jungkook terpaksa ikut pesta kecil yang diadakan Jimin karena Yoongi mengancam akan merusak televisi yang baru dibelinya dengan tongkat bisbolnya. Pesta tersebut bertujuan merayakan hari kelulusan ketiga hyungnya; Jimin, Taehyung dan Yoongi.

"Jungkook, kau mau membantuku atau hanya diam disana seperti orang dungu?" teriak Jimin yang berhasil membuyarkan lamunan Jungkook.

Jungkook menarik senyum lebarnya, memperlihatkan deretan gigi kelinci yang berjejer rapi sambil berjalan menghampiri Jimin. Ia mengambil piring yang ada di meja sambil berkata,

"Well, kau harus tanggung jawab jika aku mati setelah merasakan masakanmu." gurau Jungkook sambil menaruh daging panggang buatan Jimin di piring yang tadi dia ambil.

Jimin hampir melempar batu bara yang masih panas dari dalam pemanggang agar Jungkook berhenti mengoceh, namun tidak jadi karena kulitnya yang sesensitif bayi tersebut sudah merasa terbakar hanya dalam radius tiga puluh senti di depan pemanggang.

"Dasar bocah," gerutu Jimin ketika ia mengambil beberapa kaleng soda. Ia menghampiri teman-temannya sambil menaruh soda tersebut di dekat api unggun.

Yoongi sedang asik bermain game di ponselnya sambil sesekali melirik Jimin yang sedang membantu Jungkook membawa piring-piring makanan di atas meja. Namun tiba-tiba, ia merasa ada janggal di antara mereka. Maksudnya.. biasanya ia mendengar tawa yang berisik dan gerutuan dari Jungkook atau Jimin yang saling membuli satu sama lain.

Dan nama-

"Hoseok mana?" tanya Yoongi yang membuat tempat itu seketika hening. Hening yang menusuk.

-Jung Hoseok terlintas dibenaknya.

Jungkook memandang Yoongi cuek lalu berkata, "Dia ada urusan dengan keluarganya."

Taehyung pura-pura mengambil satu kaleng soda dan membukanya. "Kurasa urusan keluarganya yang akan menyeretnya ke Jeju tahun ini."

"Tae-hyung, kau mau selada." Jungkook bertanya, mengalihkan keadaan yang tadi sempat canggung agar sedikit mencair.

Walau pada kenyataannya mata Yoongi menyipit curiga ke arah Jungkook yang memberikan sepiring sosis dan selada kepada Taehyung. Sebenarnya hubungan Jungkook dan Taehyung itu apa sih?

Jimin melirik Yoongi sejenak lalu berdeham untuk mencairkan suasana. "Baiklah, ayo kita makan."

.

.

.

Jungkook melirik jam tangan keemasan yang melingkar manis di pergelangan tangan kanannya; sudah pukul sepuluh malam. Kini ia melirik Jimin dan Yoongi yang sudah tidur di balik selimut beludru berwarna merah marun milik Jungkook sambil tersenyum kecil. Lalu matanya melirik Kim Taehyung yang sedang duduk memandangi langit; bulan sedang menunjukkan sinarnya yang paling terang karena hari itu bulan bulat sepenuhnya.

Jungkook berdeham. Ia mengambil soda yang tidak sempat ia minum itu lalu menenggaknya. "Kurasa lehermu bisa patah jika kau melihatnya dengan cara seperti itu."

Jungkook bisa melihat bahu Taehyung yang menegang. Apa Taehyung melamun? Mengapa reaksinya seperti itu?

Sebelum Jungkook sempat berpikir yang tidak-tidak, Taehyung menoleh sambil tersenyum. Merangkak menuju kursi gantung berbahan dasar kayu yang diduduki Jungkook dan duduk di sebelah pemuda manis yang sempat membuat hatinya berdebar hari-hari belakangan. Jungkook reflek menggeser posisi duduknya agar ruang untuk Taehyung duduk cukup. Menyelimuti tubuh Taehyung dengan selimut hitam miliknya yang bercorak kupu-kupu putih sambil bergumam tidak jelas. Taehyung mengambil bantal berbentuk hati merah muda (ngomong-ngomong Jimin lupa mengambil bantal itu dari rumah Jungkook) dan menindihnya.

Mata keduanya menengadah ke langit, memandangi indahnya bulan yang bertabur bintang-bintang. Tak lupa remang-remang cahaya balkon kamar Jungkook membuat bintang-bintang kecil yang berkelap-kelip tersebut terlihat jelas dan menyejukan.

Jungkook meletakan dagunya di pundak Taehyung sambil memandang bulan yang terlihat putih bersinar. Taehyung melirik Jungkook sebelum tersenyum.

Dugeun...

Dugeun...

Dugeun...

Tempat itu sepi. Sangat sepi dan hening. Hingga hanya suara jangkrik atau burung hantulah yang terdengar. Dan tentunya... suara detak jantung Jungkook ataupun Taehyung yang saling bersautan.

Taehyung terkekeh sambil mengacak rambut Jungkook dengan lembut. Mengabaikan rona tipis diwajahnya yang tampan dan lucu itu ketika dihadapkan dengan wajah Jungkook yang terlihat polos namun tampan di saat yang bersamaan berada lima senti meter.

Jungkook menarik senyum tipis sementara jemarinya bertautan dengan milik Taehyung entah sejak kapan. Marbel kelamnya tertutup rapat, menikmati debar jantungnya sendiri ketika pemuda yang lebih tua darinya dua tahun tersebut membalas tautannya. Ibu jarinya bergerak mengusap milik Taehyung dengan lembut dan penuh perasaan. Ia menikmati bagaimana hangatnya kulit Taehyung yang bersentuhan dengan miliknya di udara yang terlampau dingin tersebut. Bagaimana halusnya kulit yang berada di bawah telapak tangannya yang dingin dan kasar. Jungkook menyukai semuanya.

Ia menyukai bagaimana wajah itu memahat senyuman yang kapan saja membuatnya melemas seketika.

Atau bagaimana tawa renyahnya yang mengalun indah hingga menyentuh kedalaman hatinya yang sempat rapuh dan hancur tersebut.

Ia bahkan menyukai bagaiamana Taehyung menyebutkan namanya dan...

Semuanya terasa benar...

Semuanya terasa pas...

Tangannya..

Tubuhnya..

Bibirnya..

Tawanya..

Rambutnya..

Mengapa semuanya terasa sangat pas untuk Jungkook? Mengapa Jungkook merasa begitu nyaman ketika perpaduan indah milik Taehyung menyentuh seinci saja kulitnya yang putih bak mayat hidup tersebut? Mengapa Taehyung terlihat dilahirkan hanya untuk Jungkook?

Mengapa dadanya selalu berdesir ketika Taehyung memperlakukannya dengan manis?

Mengapa...

Mengapa Jungkook menyesal harus menyetujui keberangkatannya ke London oleh ibunya dengan memikirkan Taehyung sebagai alasannya?

Dadanya berdenyut.

Ada perasaan tidak enak ketika ia mulai memadukan kata cinta dan Taehyung di hatinya...

Jungkook membuka matanya tatkala suara berat dan husky milik Taehyung berbisik lembut tepat di telinganya.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Dan... pada saat itulah Jungkook berharap bahwa mimpinya tidak pernah diganggu oleh siapapun. Ia tidak ingin bangun jika apa yang ia dengar hanyalah sebuah mimpi.

Ia berharap kenyataan yang kini ia hadapi segera dihapuskan dari suratan takdir yang sudah Tuhan tuliskan untuknya..

Sekali ini saja..

Jungkook ingin menghindari kenyataan pahit tentang dirinya..

Dan Taehyung...

Tapi bisakah?

.

.

.

Hoseok diam. Ia enggan membalas tatapan Jungkook atau bahkan membalas sapaannya. Lidahnya kelu walau hanya untuk menanyakan apa hubungan Jungkook dengan Taehyung. Ia tidak ingin mendengar jawaban dari Jungkook sekarang. Setidaknya, Hoseok harus berhenti bersikap egois.

Egois dalam artian Taehyung dan segala hal yang berhubungan dengannya. Egois dalam artian Taehyung yang seharusnya mencintai Hoseok yang lebih dulu mengenalnya. Egois dalam artian Taehyung harusnya memegang tangannya dengan lembut dan penuh perasaan bukannya memegang milik Jungkook.

Egois dalam artian semua hal tentang Taehyung seharusnya menjadi milik Hoseok.

Tubuh...

Hati..

Semuanya..

Mengapa harus Jungkook yang diberi anugerah terindah yang dari dulu Hoseok impikan? Mengapa harus Jungkook yang mendapat seratus persen hati Taehyung, sementara Hoseok mencoba mendapatkannya lebih dahulu? Mengapa selalu seperti ini?

Mengapa selalu Jungkook yang mendapat tempat pertama dalam segala hal dan bukan Hoseok?

Mengapa bukan...

"-hyung?" Jungkook melambaikan telapak tangannya di depan wajah Hoseok, lalu melanjutkan. "Kau tidak mendengarkanku?" gerutunya sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Hoseok menatap Jungkook dengan alis berkedut setelah lamunannya buyar. Matanya menyipit hingga hanya garis lengkung tipis saja yang terlihat.

"Sejak kapan Jeon Jungkook yang kukenal mengerucutkan bibirnya ketika menggerutu?" Ia mendelik tajam setelahnya. "Kim Taehyung mengubah banyak hal tentang dirimu? Tanpa aku ketahui?"

Jungkook melebarkan matanya, ditambah rona merah menjalari wajahnya hingga ke telinga. Hoseok cukup peka hingga ia tidak butuh jawaban langsung. Tanpa dijawab saja hatinya sudah menjerit perih apalagi jika ia mendengar sendiri pengakuan dari salah satu mereka.

"Aku sudah tahu." ucapnya telak, Jungkook tergagap mendengarnya. "Lagipula aku hanya mengaguminya. Jadi jika kau menyukainya pun tidak masalah bagiku."

"Whoah? Serius?"

"Tsk, bocah ini," gumamnya gemas. "Lagipula, kulihat kalian memang cocok sih."

Jungkook tersenyum sejurus kemudian kata-kata Hyunwoo waktu itu terlintas dibenaknya.

London..

Paman Namjoon..

Taehyung..

Mana yang harus dipilih?

"Menurutmu." Jungkook mendengar dirinya sendiri berbicara. "Jika kau dihadapkan dengan banyak pilihan yang menentukan hidupmu yang akan datang atau bagaimana kau akan menjalani hidupmu.

.

.

.

Bagaimana jika lari menjadi satu-satunya pilihan?"

.

.

.

Hari sudah malam...

Jungkook dan Taehyung berada di pantai yang sangat tenang di Busan. Busan memang tidak terlalu ramai atau modern seperti Seoul. Namun ketenangannya menyejukkan siapapun yang datang kesana. Semua penat dan masalah yang dihadapi bisa terasa lebih ringan jika datang kesini.

Ibu Jungkook pernah berkata Busan adalah sejarah hidupnya yang paling mendebarkan. Kisah cinta pertamanya ada disini. Masa kecilnya yang bahagia dan bersinar cerah tersimpan rapi disini. Bahkan kisah paling memilukan juga terpahat rapi dimemori-memori ibunya setiap kali ia datang kesini.

Tangan Jungkook meremas pelan jemari Taehyung yang kini dibalut sweater dan selimut beludru miliknya. Taehyung terlihat kurus, kecil dan mungil karena memakai kain berlapis-lapis membuat Jungkook gemas ingin memeluknya dan membawanya jauh dari sana..

"Jungkook?"

Suara berat dan serak, khas bangun tidurnya Taehyung membuyarkan lamunan Jungkook. Menoleh sebelum mengecup kening Taehyung dengan lembut, ia menggumam"Hn?"

"Kau belum tidur?"

Jungkook memandangi sejenak wajah Taehyung yang remang karena pencahayaan mereka hanyalah api unggun dan sinar bulan. Rambut Taehyung berantakan tertiup angin dan terjatuh tepat di dahinya. Matanya yang sayu dan terlihat lelah karena hari memang sudah malam, seharusnya itu menjadi jam tidur cantiknya Taehyung. Bibirnya yang sedikit terbuka membuat Jungkook harus bersabar agar tidak meraupnya dengan rakus. Tangannya mencengkram lengan kaos polo milik Jungkook dengan gerakan lembut.

Jungkook tidak tahu mengapa Taehyung benar-benar terlihat sangat manis sekarang. Mengundangnya untuk mengecup dahi Taehyung, pelipis, pipi, hidung dan juga plump-nya yang dari tadi terbuka seakan menggodanya untuk memakan benda kenyal tersebut.

Taehyung tidak menolak ataupun membantah perlakuan Jungkook karena sedikit banyak, Taehyung menyukai.

Taehyung suka bagaimana Jungkook menggodanya hingga wajahnya merona.

Taehyung suka ketika Jungkook menggenggam tangannya seakan tautan mereka tidak akan terlepas walau di gergaji sekalipun.

Taehyung suka bagaimana Jungkook mengecup keningnya dengan lembut seperti barusan.

Semuanya..

Taehyung suka semua yang ada di dalam diri Jungkook. Wajahnya.. Tubuhnya.. Sikapnya yang lembut dan manis namun menjengkelkan disaat yang bersamaan.

Ia suka perpaduan antara jantung berdebar-debar, kupu-kupu yang menggelitik perutnya, terbang melayang dan Jungkook yang terasa begitu indah dan menyenangkan.

Jungkook sudah menempelkan sepasang plump-nya di atas milik Taehyung. Meraupnya lembut tanpa paksaan atau nafsu birahi yang menantang. Hanya ada perasaan berbunga-bunga yang tertumpah ruah begitu saja ketika kedua pasang bibir itu menyatu dan bergerak lembut. Menciptakan friksi yang menyejukan dan mendebarkan di tambah perasaan menyenangkan ketika keduanya saling mendominasi. Jantung keduanya memburu dan saling bersautan seiring gerakan plump keduanya yang semakin cepat.

Tidak ada nafsu..

Tidak ada kekerasan.

Hanya ada kelembutan.

Perasaan.

Dan cinta yang menggebu-gebu.

Ketika tautan keduanya terlepas, Jungkook menggenggam erat jemari Taehyung sambil mengusap pipi pemuda itu dengan lembut. Tatapannya memancarkan sorotan yang dalam. Sorot mata itu seakan mampu menembus tengkorak Taehyung dan membuatnya meleleh karena tak kuasa menatap mata itu lebih lama.

Taehyung balas menatapnya. Senyumnya mengembang begitu mendapat sinyal dari onyx Jungkook yang juga menjawab perasaannya. Taehyung tahu ia sudah menaruh hatinya kepada orang yang tepat.

Dan ia memilih Jungkook.

Pipinya merona seiring kecupan lembut yang diberi oleh Jungkook tepat dihidungnya yang mancung. Rasa dingin akibat kecupan itu begitu terasa dihidungnya hingga menjalar ke jantungnya yang sedari tadi berjumpalitan tidak menentu.

Jungkook memberikan senyum tipis dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke langit. Ia bisa melihat rasi bintang, entah apa itu namanya, berkelap-kelip lucu di atas sana. Genggaman semakin erat seiring kalimat lembut yang meluncur sebagai bisikan tepat di telinga Taehyung.

"Jika kau merindukanku," ia menatap Taehyung dengan penuh perasaan yang dalam dan mencekik. "Kau bisa memandang bintang dan melukis wajahku disana.. karena..

Aku mencintaimu."

.

.

.

Jimin tidak berhenti mondar-mandir di depan televisi yang menyiarkan drama favorit Yoongi, Flower Boy Next door, yang tayang setiap hari senin dan kamis pada pukul sepuluh malam. Yoongi tidak sempat menontonnya karena ia sibuk dengan sekolahnya yang semakin hari mencekiknya dengan ribuan tugas dan ulangan dadakan. Kini ia harus sabar karena Jimin menghalangi tatapannya dari televisi? Oh, tidak terimakasih.

"Kau ini, kenapa sih?" gerutu Yoongi sambil menghempas remote televisi miliknya ke atas meja. Tidak peduli jika saja remote itu rusak dan tak bisa digunakan mengingat kerasnya bantingan Yoongi.

Jimin melirik Yoongi sebelum berhenti bergerak. Ia menarik nafasnya dalam dan menghembuskannya dengan perlahan.

"Aku hanya khawatir dengan keadaan Jungkook dan Taehyung." Jimin bisa mendengar suaranya setengah bergetar karena perasaannya yang bercampur aduk ketika Hyunwoo, sepupu Jungkook, datang.

Saat itu Jimin dan Yoongi hendak menjemput mereka karena ada beberapa hal yang akan mereka kerjakan setelah hari kelulusan mereka. Namun ia melihat orang asing yang mengaku sebagai sepupu Jungkook itu mengendap-ngendap di depan pintu kamar apartemen mereka yang kebetulan berseberangan. Lee Hyun Woo, namanya, menceritakan hal yang tak terduga selama ini.

Yoongi menghentikan gerutuannya, merasakan apa yang namja chingu-nya rasakan saat ini. Berdiri dan memberikan tepukan lembut di bahu namja itu mungkin menjadi ide yang bagus. "Tenanglah, Jimin-a." bisik Yoongi lembut.

"Aku hampir tidak percaya Jungkook dan Taehyung serumit itu." Jimin menunduk, membiarkan Yoongi menepuknya dengan lembut.

"Jimin." panggil Yoongi lembut, tidak menyangka hyungnya yang biasanya sedingin es dan sekeras batu tersebut akan menyentuhnya selembut ini. "Kurasa yang harusnya kita lakukan saat ini hanyalah menyelamatkan Jungkook." ujarnya, masih dengan nada yang lembut namun terdengar tegas. "Mungkin itu bisa menjadi penyelamat bagi Taehyung."

"Tapi, Yoongi hyung.. Bukankah sudah terlambat?"

Yoongi tidak menjawab pertanyaan Jimin karena tiba-tiba ponsel yang bersarang dikantungnya tersebut berdering panjang. Yoongi merogoh sakunya sambil menggerutu pelan. Menatap layarnya sebelum menggeser tombol hijau dan menempelkannya di telinga.

Jimin menatapnya dengan perasaan was-was. Apakah mungkin itu.

"Oh, Lee Hyun-Woo-ssi?"

Jimin menaikan alisnya. Yoongi hanya meliriknya sekilas sebelum melanjutkan.

"Aku punya ide." Yoongi berujar ceria membuat Jimin kaget dan bergidik perlahan.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

.

 _"Ternyata kita bertemu lagi, Kim Seok Jin?"_

 _._

 _"Karena apapun yang terjadi Jungkook dan Taehyung tidak ditakdirkan untuk bersama"_

 _._

 _Dan semuanya_

 _._

 _Terlambat_

 _._

A/N: maaf menunggu fict ini sampai reviewnya tiap chapter makin sedikit but it's okay. And sorry buat main-pair-nya yang bikin para reader nebak siapa seme atau uke disini. Karena kalau boleh jujur Jungkook sama V itu sebenarnya bisa dimana aja.. Je suka dua-duanya walau lebih prefer much di KookV karena asdfghjkl Jungkook itu punya otot tapi gak maching sama wajahnya -_-lagipula si maknae kurang ajar/? itu emang makin cowok sih. :'v lah si V kurus krempeng aja. Makin ringkih. Makin enak buat dipeluk/? /digampar/

Maaf buat penggemar/? Je yang kecewa karena Je pindah haluan ke KookV. Kalau boleh jujur pindah haluan ini menyangkut masalah pribadi yang menyangkut relung hati /prett :v jadi Je ga bisa jelasin lebih lanjut mengapa Vkook jadi KookV di story-nya Je. Maaf karena kalian kecewa sama Je karena Je sendiri udah ga dapet feel sama Vkook pas mau nulis Vkook eh malah kepeleset Jungkook-nya kemanly-an :'v maafkan

Terlepas dari siapa top atau bottom.. sekali lagi they're all the same. They're cute, handsome, manly but kiddy at the same time. So it's too dificult to take one of them on top or bottom..

Buat yang ga suka.. maaf banget.. author ga terima cacian direview yes. Maaf buat reader yang terganggu sama Fict Je yang kadang ga nge tag KookV atau Vkook. Heh tapi itu ga bikin author buat nyerah nulis fict karena inilah Je/? Ngengg.. masih banyak yang suka fict-nya Je kan? Yekan yekan? Haha XD dan...

Permainan kata Je emang payah, maaf T.T Je lagi coba bikin kata-kata yang pas tapi selalu aneh dan berakhir dengan type-delete u.u

Dan selamat buat A.R.M.Y dan BTS yang semakin hari semakin sukses dengan kebersamaannya yang makin erat selama tiga tahun /telat/ :'v dan chukkae buat hit korean charts with their fire and save me aaaa /?

And thanks for :

 **Asleon|Varaxiu99|taehyungkece|cutievie|she3nno|rizky307||cuteTae bott||taelion05** (well makasih review-nya dan defend-nya buat je XD) **||Bangtan KookV** (awalnya emang mau bikin Vkook eh malah ga dapet feel-nya-_- jdilah kookv thanks review-nya u.u) **||KookV hardship||a.m.s taetae95||salsabila||alisa jeon||TaeKai||hyesang-nim||strawbaekberry|| 1||koushisuga02||Anunya Bangtan** (Hii makasih buat review-nya :'v wkwk pen name-nya anu sekali'^') **||sanaa11||Vteo** (Maaf mengecewakan ini KookV dear wkwk) **||VampireDPS||Han Eun Kyo** (Sorry this is KookV darling wkwk)(this is Kookv darling sorry.. well jungkook imut? :'v iya sih kadang2) **||chariever99||tukangrusuh|| Yuri 21||**

Review please..

Love,

Mr Je


End file.
